The Traveler
by Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul
Summary: Iceshadow's a rogue, someone who has spent her entire life outside the clans. Everything changes when she happens upon them in an attempt to take care of her mother. Among other cats that seem more like her than her own mother, Iceshadow finds her life spiraling out of control as her dark past catches up to her, and a forgotten secrete comes to the light. Was she once a clan cat?
1. Someone's Coming

**Hey, this is Iceshadow and welcome to my first story! I know you had many fanfictions to choose from and I thank you for choosing mine... now lets cut to the chase. The story you came to read.**

"How could this have happened. How could we not have known about her existence until now," Bluestar demanded. She realed and shoved her face into Clawface's. "How could you have kept this a secret for so long!"

Yellowfang, and Feathertail gathered close. The starclan cats were gathered in a Starclan clearing, greenleaf breezes gently ruffling their fur. But they were worried. Tension coursed through the air as Bluestar made it clear she was ready to shred someone up.

"I didn't know she survived the night. No one saw her after that day," Clawface snarled back.

"Bluestar, he is right," Yellowfang rasped. "Up until now, she has only ever walked in other cat's skies."

"And yet he never thought to mention her existence to any of us," Bluestar retorted, unsheathing her claws.

"Neither did-," Clawface started only to be stopped by Feathertail placing her tail tip gently on his shoulder..

"It doesn't matter." she reasoned in a calm, soothing voice. "What matters is that she does exist and that she's coming to the clans." She cast a glance at Yellowfang who nodded in agreement.

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting confirmed that much," the mangy she cat said. "Half Moon crossed into Starclan herself to deliver the news." Her voice took on a sad note. "And she WILL find out about the truth."

Bluestar let out a drawn out sigh. "Very well. Her mother must never find out, and one of Starclan will need to help her if she decides to stay."

Feathertail stood up. Her blue eyes glittering with starlight. "I can relate to the situation at hand. Let me be the one to visit her."

Clawface just scoffed. "Relate? You were raised in the clans. And you knew your lineage and parents. This cat knows nothing." Feathertail shot him a look. He just shrugged.

"Enough Clawface," Yellowfang hissed. "You haven't said anything of use to us for moons. You have no right to make remarks like that to the cat who is helping to clean up the mess you helped make." Clawface shot her a glare but kept his mouth shut in compliance.

"Very well," Bluestar nodded to the silver cat. "Measures will need to be taken when it comes to her father though. He was completely left in the dark like the rest of us."

Feathertail nodded. "I will do my best."

"Good, because it seems she is already here," Bluestar said as she rose to her paws.

"Bluestar, what about Jayfeather and the other members of the three. Surely we should warn them as well?" Yellowfang asked. "After all, this may affect them and the way the prophecy is fulfilled."

Bluestar shook her head. "It's too late. By the time you warn them, she will have already been discovered. The clans will deal with her themselves." She turned and made her way towards the trees. "We can only hope that Firestar will be able to handle the mess coming his way."

 **Ya, I know it was a short chapter but it's my first. I promise the next will be longer, and make a little more sense. Make sure to leave me reviews. Tell me if you like or hate the story idea and why, and if you have any ideas on how to improve, shout it out. Just remember, this is just the start of a new writer, so don't be to harsh. ;)**


	2. Here

**Okay, that chapter was not enough for anyone to get into the story. I know that when I want to read a fanfiction, I want there to be more of a story when I read it. So... go ahead and dig in.**

"Come on mother! Just look at that beautiful lake," shouted a beautiful white she-cat with tortoiseshell legs, as she bounded ahead. she stood at the top of a grassy hill looking down at the sparkling water far below her. Wind swept through her sparkling white fur and thundered in her ears.

' _This is the life,'_ she thought! ' _New places. New sights. New sounds.'_ She was an adventurer. Sure some of the cats she met on her journeys called her a rogue, but she prefered the term Traveler. She had been to so many different places. She had spent a lot of time in a small twoleg place far, far, away but she had moved on, going on to see farms, larger twoleg places, even the tops of the mountains lining the sky where she had met many strange cats. A shiver ran down her spine at the memory of that twoleg place. The dreadful place where she grew up. The day she left was the best day of her life. Traveling was her new life.

But her mother was getting very old. The mountain cats had let them stay for awhile but the rough terrain was no place for her mother. The old she-cat could find no comfort nor warmth in their cramped caves. Then the one in charge, ' _Stoneteller,'_ she thought, had mentioned something about some helpful cats around this lake, but where would she start to look?

"Slow down Iceshadow. You know my old bones can't keep up with you." Iceshadow flicked her brown tipped ears towards the frail, golden tawny cat limping to her side.

"Oh mother. You know I'll never go too far. Besides, I'm not so young anymore either." Iceshadow meowed playfully. Her green eyes glinted in the sunlight. "You're too hard to get rid of, like a stubborn flee." She reached up and batted her mother's tawny shoulder.

"At least let me rest a while." Her mother purred. She struggled to lay down on the grass. "I haven't had a chance to rest since we left that horse place."

"All right," Iceshadow said, coming to sit next to her. "You can rest here while I go look for those cats, okay?"

Her mother looked at her with a worried glance. "Do be careful. I don't want anything happening to you. We don't know anything about these cats, and I've already lost three kits. I don't want to lose you too." the old cat fretted. Her paws shifting to lift herself up.

"I'll be fine mother," Iceshadow said quickly, laying her tail tip on the old cat to still her. "I know how to take care of myself, and the mountain cats insisted that these cats were fair and kind. Just stay in the open so I can find you when I get back, please," she added.

Her mother sighed contentedly, then closed her eyes and rested her head on her paws. "I know. You're a strong cat. Just don't forget you're old stubborn flea up here."

Iceshadow gave another laugh. "I won't," she promised before turning and bounding down the slope.

' _So much open space,'_ she thought as she ran. Hills were alright and all but it was the forests she wanted to explore first. Something about the trees around her felt more comfortable, more like a home when compared to all the different types of territories she explored.

She stopped at the top of another hill and looked over the lake. ' _There. A forest, and a rather large one at that.'_ At one end ran a river, the other a large patch of pine trees. "What a great place to explore," she breathed. "They must be in there."

Something moved in the corner of her vision. She turned to see a group of cats streaking toward her from a distance. ' _Could these be the cats,'_ she wondered. Their fur was short and windswept, making them seem smaller than they really were. How odd. The mountain cats said they were on the larger side. She had been expecting broad shoulders and bunched muscles more suited to living in undergrowth. Not lithe, lean cats. Nevertheless, they could help her, couldn't they?

"Hey," she shouted, waving her white tail in the air for them to see. They seemed to speed up at her greeting so she took a few steps forward.

"Windclan…. ATTACK" screeched the lead cat.

 **I actually wrote this chapter to be MUCH longer, but then it was too long so I broke it up. Just read the next chapter to find out what I mean. ;)**


	3. A Fight for Survival

**Just to warn you, there is a lot of violence in this chapter but it's also my favorite chapter so far. I just love action. And if you caught on to the fact that Iceshadow and I share a name, she had her name first. I adopted it as my own because I love it so much, and think it suit's me well. Cold and Mysterious. (lol) Enough of that though. On with the story!**

They hurled themselves forward with a sudden burst of speed. Iceshadow's eyes widened in surprise. Attack? what had she done but greet them. And did they say Windclan? These were the friendly clan cats the mountain cats had mentioned? She stumbled backwards, half dumb with surprise.

The lead cat, a tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes, leaped a fox length up the hill. Her lips ripping back in a ferocious snarl. All of Iceshadow's sense suddenly decided to return as the tabby barreled into her side, knocking her over. Her claws slid out as she scrambled to regain her footing on the uneven ground.

"Get out of our territory," yowled a dark grey cat with blue eyes as he ripped his claws down her side, tearing out fur. Iceshadow felt a screech of pain escape her lips. Then a ginger tom with white paws leaped onto her back and latched on.

' _No. I'm not going down without a fight,'_ she thought. Her body went taught in the attempt to carry the extra weight, then she collapsed in a limp pile. The tom's grip loosen in surprise, so she took advantage of his weakness. In a single, fluid, motion she rolled onto her back, which knocked him down to the ground. She reached out and slit him open from neck to stomach. The tom let out a rattling yowl of pain then fell limp.

' _Not a deep cut, but it will keep him down,'_ she thought with satisfaction, and a touch of relief. Pain ripped through her as the grey tom sunk his teeth into her scruff. She let out a hiss and scratched out at him, to no avail, as he dragged her down the slope and away from the ginger tom.

"Weaselfur," shouted a frantic white she cat as she ran past Iceshadow. "Hazeltail, Crowfeather, finish this. Someone has to save Weaselfur!"

"We've got this Whitetail. You take care of him," shouted the tabby, Hazeltail. Panic surged through Iceshadow at the white cats words.

' _Finish this? They're going to kill me! They can't! I'm not going to die today. NO!'_ She heaved, tearing her ice white scruff from the tom's teeth. With a meow of triumph, she was back on her feet. Blood flowed freely from the newly ripped skin, staining white to red. The tom, ' _Crowfeather,'_ paused. His head tilted, as if to wonder about her sudden fierceness. Then his lips pulled back in a snarl. Iceshadow returned his hiss and together they reared onto their hind legs. Claws locked into fur as they grappled, clawing and ripping at each other.

Blood pounded in Iceshadow's ears as she fought. ' _They're good, but this is a battle I have to win.'_ Her claws tore into Crowfeather's muzzle, causing blood to splatter.

"Huh! Where's your tail" came a shout of confusion. Something clattered behind the white and tortoiseshell cat as they fought. Hazeltail, who had been working her way behind Iceshadow while the two fought, had attempted to bite her tail.

' _Fool,'_ Iceshadow thought, for her tail was protectively wrapped around a hind leg. Hazeltail seemed to figure this out because the confusion cleared from her eyes. Her lips drew back from her teeth as she sank them into Iceshadow's tail and leg at the same time. Iceshadow screeched. She yanked her claws away from Crowfeather, tearing open his shoulder in the process, then planted her front paws on the ground as hard as she could. Her hind paws bucked behind her, claws unsheathed. Hazeltail's head snapped back at the blow from beneath. Iceshadow's leg and tail ripped out from between the she-cat's teeth and she whirled around. Shaking her head back and forth, Hazeltail backed away, dazed. Blood dripping from the scratches beneath her skin.

"Want some more," Iceshadow hissed. The tabby just backed away slowly. Cowfeather, who had been recovering his composure after Iceshadow broke off their grappling, leaped between the two she cats and ripped his claws down Iceshadow's ears. "YEEOWW!," she screeched, swiping out blindly.

"I'm gonna shred you. You stay away from my clanmates from now on," he yowled. Blood was now pouring into Iceshadow's eyes from the fresh scratches on her eyes. She couldn't see! Everything had become red.

' _I can't fight anymore! I have to get out of here now. Get Mother. Get away. I need to survive and I need to get out and never come back.'_ She gave a feeble but successful attempt to get Crowfeather to back off by slashing out in his direction, then turned tail and ran full pelt in the other direction. Behind her came the screeches of the two cats as they took off after her. ' _I don't know where I'm going, but I just need to get away. If I can just get away from these guys, I can clear my eyes, then go find Mother before they do.'_ She shook her head as she ran to clear the blood from her eyes and saw trees looming above her. ' _Trees! Finally. I can hide here.'_ Faster and faster she ran with renewed hope, only to have her heart broken at the sight of more cats emerging from the trees beyond a rushing river.

"An ambush?" It had to be. Once again blood clouded her vision. She couldn't see the newcomers anymore, so she skidded to a halt. Her paws felt stone beneath them, wet and slippery. "The river," she whispered, inching away from the rushing water. ' _There's no choice. I have to fight, and I can only hope it isn't my last stand.'_

She faced the oncoming Heathertail and Crowfeather, and reared. They hissed and swiped simultaniously, knocking her backwards. Iceshadow's paws hit the wet stone and slipped from beneath her. Pain exploded in her head as she hit it upon the stone, then she hit the water and everything went dark.

 **Remember to leave me reviews. If you like it, let me know so I don't feel silly continuing it. If you don't, shoot some ideas my way to make it better. In fact, do that any way, even if you like it the way it is. Until the next chapeter, PEACE! ;)**


	4. Who Are You

**Yeah! New chapter! Sorry if I left anyone waiting but talk about a busy schedule. To make it up to ya, I made this one extra long. Oh, and thank you to Radioactive Cupcake for being the first to review my story. You don't know how much it means. As for the rest of you, I await eagerly for your input. ;)**

(From Iceshadow's point of view) My head hurt. Everything felt heavy. My eyes squeezed shut against the pain. Was this what it was like to die? Pain and darkness? I just wish it would end.

"Iceshadow, open your eyes." I pricked my burning ears at the sound of my name. Who said that? How do they know my name?

"Iceshadow, you must open your eyes." That voice again. It was a struggle but I managed to open my eyes. It was night. Stars twinkled through the branches above us. Gently, I felt each leg, checking for injury, but there was none. Could I have dreamt it? I stood and looked around.

I was alone in a clearing. Trees surrounded me on all sides and tall grass and ferns tickled my legs. Despite the strange surroundings, I felt calm. Almost at peace. The forest seemed to call me deeper into it. It felt right somehow. "Where am I, and how did I get here," I said, but I wasn't sure if I was talking to myself or the voice I heard. My head swam with pain at my own words. I felt my legs shake a little but kept standing. Foxdung, it hurts so much!

"I brought you here." The voice startled me so badly I nearly jumped out of my pelt. I whirled to see the most beautiful silver she-cat I have ever seen. Her pelt sparkled with every movement and her blue eyes flashed like sunlight on water.

"How," I asked. My vision blurred. Man, those cats did a number on me.

"Well, I didn't get you out of the water if that's what you want to know. That was another cat. I just had you brought here." She slid like water alongside me, tail tip brushing against my flank. Instantly, my pain just…. lifted. It felt great, like a great fog had finally blown away. "My name is Feathertail, and this is Starclan. Please, allow me to be the first welcome you to the clans."

"Clans," I breathed, unable to suppress the flow of memories the word brought on. Blood, death, cats crying in fear and triumph, and one horrid cat at the head of it all. I felt my claws unsheathe. She may have cured my pain, but the feeling that the word brought on was much worse. No. I have to get a hold on myself. I shook my head as if to shake the memories right out. Instead I concentrated on the present.

"So… those cats were clan cats, and that means you're a clan cat to. That's why your name is so strange like the tabby, and the gray tom!" As soon as the accusation left my lips, I felt the fur on my back raise. "Don't try anything or I swear I'll shred you like I did them."

She cocked her head to the side and just looked at me. Geez, it was like those eyes could stare right into your soul. Her eyes flicked to my still unsheathed claws.

" Those claws have seen many places and much bloodshed. Your paws, though, have yet to carry you to a place to call home."

"What?" Was this cat trying to pull something on me? Either way, I can't waste anymore time. Mother must be beside herself with worry. I have to go find her before she runs into trouble, or worse, those cats find her. "Look," I said. "I don't know what you're talking about but I don't have time for it. I'm leaving." I whipped around, ready to storm off.

There was Feathertail, standing behind me as if she was there the whole time. "What the-," I gasped and leaped backwards. How did she get there?

"You can leave, but your mother won't be there," she meowed.

A little red flag went up in my head. "Wait how do you know about my mother?"  
She smiled and gave a little purr. "I know everything about you. We actually have a lot in common. It's too bad we couldn't meet until now. I would have liked to talk to you outside of a dream." She glided forward on soundless paws. Unease ran threw me, and I was tired of her giving me more questions than answers. This couldn't be a dream, could it? Then she brushed against me. I stiffened my body, ready for an attack in case one came.

"A dream? How," I asked, eyes on the ground. "Why would I dream of some strange cat unless…" Then it came to me. I don't know why but the way things felt seemed familiar. Off. Something in my bones told me I knew the truth. "Are you a ghost?"

She paused. I looked up to see her. Her eyes had become misty with the burden of unshed tears. I don't know why but my heart ached with pity for this she-cat. Was she really was dead?

"Something like that," she answered. Her eyes flicked to the ground. "You're quick, but don't let yourself think you know everything. You are about to learn a lot very soon."

"What do you mean?" I pushed. "Are you like the ancestors of that mountain tribe? The one's they said were watching. Are you even real?" Why was this cat so cryptic? Curiosity and confusion gnawed at me. My ears straining forward in anticipation.

She turned and started to pad away. "That is for you to decide."

My eyes snapped open. My sides were heaving with ragged gasps. A dream! It was just a dream. The pain had returned in my head but it was much more bearable than it was with Feathertail. Not daring to lift my head off my paws, I took in my surroundings.

Stone. Stone walls surrounded me, with stunted light pouring into the cave from beyond a curtain of brambles to my left. Beneath me, a soft nest of feathers and moss. A soft muttering reached my ears. Angling my head a little to my right, I saw a gray tabby tom next to a small pool of water. He was hunched over small piles of leaves and shuffling them back and forth. A little ways away, a tabby she-cat lying in some moss was bouncing around a moss ball. His words were too soft to make out but you could tell by his tone that he was angry.

"Is this still a dream?" My voice sounded weak and grating, like the border of a twoleg territory.

The tom's ears flicked toward me. He turned his head and his blue eyes fell on me.

"So, you're finally awake?"

"I don't know. Am I?" I coughed. It sounded like a normal sarcastic comment I'd normally ask, but today the words were spoken with sincerity.

"Of course you are. Don't be mouse brained. Briarlight, go get this stranger something to eat." The tabby dropped her ball.

"Okay Jayfeather. Be right back." The tabby then stood on her two front legs and dragged herself across the cave and out past the brambles. Despite being in a strange place with odd cats whose motives I didn't even know, my heart stirred with pity for the tabby, I mean Briarlight. I had seen cats with such ailments before on my travels. I knew exactly what was wrong with her.

Jayfeather cocked his head. "You don't seem surprised that a cat would walk on only two legs."

"I've seen cats with problems like hers before." My voice continued to grate. "It's horrible, but not unheard of." He snorted, and turned back to his leaves. "Where am I," I asked, ignoring the feeling of deje vu. "Who are you cats?"

This time, Jayfeather didn't even turn to look at me. "The Thunderclan medicine cat's den. When Cinderheart pulled you out of the river, you were in a pretty bad condition. Everyone thought it would be better to have me fix you up rather than feel the guilt of letting you die on our territory." That word again. Clan. Anger flared inside me once again but I pushed it down. His words were harsh but carried no anger. To me, it felt like he was really just annoyed. Was this cat always this grumpy?

With a quick swipe of his paws, he brushed the leaves aside into a crevice in the rock. He turned and rose to his paws. Blue eyes trained on me as if he could see into me. Unable to stand myself, every hair raised on my pelt as he towered over me. My muscles tensed, which only brought on a wave of pain. My body wanted to fight, but my wounds wouldn't let me. He never attacked though. All he did was say in a soft voice, "a better question to ask would be, who are YOU and how was a simple rogue able to take out four of Windclan's strongest warriors."

At his words I relaxed a little. He wasn't going to attack me. He even sounded a little in awe. "Actually, I only had to fight three."

 **How'd you like it? It has everything, a good story has; confusion, fear, hints of a hidden past and a harsh future. Everything except romance, but I don't think I'll put that in this story... yet. ;)**


	5. A Home

**Forgive me (that is if you even care) but this chapter is pretty much filler. I also started and finished another story before I put out this chapter. But I'll talk about that later. ON WITH THE STORY! ;)**

Based on what Briarlight told me, I had been asleep and in the medicine cats den for a whole day and night. It was almost sun high of the next day when I finally came threw.

According to her, the cats I saw on the other side of the river where their clanmates, who had come by to do something called a dawn patrol. I didn't ask what that meant. Frankly, I didn't care enough. One of the cats in it jumped into the water after me when she saw me fall. She dragged me onto their side of the shore. They thought I might not make it, so they carried me on their backs to their giant nest… I mean camp. Seems like the cats who chased me were pretty upset about it. Pretty messed up too.

I knew I really went all out on them. My ears burned with shame when Jayfeather told me about their wounds. How the tabby Hazeltail could barely stand she was so dizzy from my kick, and Crowfeather looked like a fox got to him. I knew I didn't kill the ginger tom, Weaselfur, but I was glad to hear that it was nothing serious. According to someone Jayfeather called Kestralflight the cut was very shallow. He had regained consciousness quickly.

"You're lucky," Jayfeather mumbled around a mouthful of the mouse Briarlight brought. "That you weren't more severely injured."

"I know, but I am also a capable fighter. The only reason I have survived for so many moons is because of my claws." I probably shouldn't have been saying anything to this cat, but somehow, I had come to trust the grumpy young cat and the positive little tabby immediately. Not enough to tell them who I was, but enough to not fear any ill will. Honestly, that doesn't happen to much. I hadn't even been in that cave for a day and yet somehow I felt safe. The closest I had ever come to such a feeling was when I was alone in the forest.

"You can say that again." Briarlight giggled. "You should have heard what Thornclaw said about those Wind-" her words were cut off by the rustle of the bramble screen. Two young cats, not much bigger than kits, poked their heads into the cave.

"Is the rogue really awake?" The little ginger she-cat asked, bouncing on her toes. "Briarlight said she was getting fresh kill for them."

The little brown and cream tom she was with poked her in the shoulder. She turned and gave him a look, but he just pointed with a paw in my direction. Her gaze followed his paw until her eyes caught mine. "Wow," she breathed. She broke into the cave, bouncing on her toes. "You're awake," she cried. Her whirling tail just missed my ears my a mouse breath.

The tom worked his way in past her and leaned closer. "How did you beat those Windclan cats? Do your wounds still hurt? What is it like outside the clans?" His questions just kept coming.

"Cherrypaw, Molepaw, that's enough," Jayfeather shouted. The kits stilled and fell silent. They stared back up at him with big eyes. I let out a purr. They all turned toward me. What can I say? They were adorable, even for someone like me who's seen so many bad cats that my first instincts are to fight at the first sight of a stranger.

"But we want to talk to the stranger," the she-cat said, lifting her chin high. A fighter.

"I don't care," Jayfeather snapped. "She needs to heal first, then maybe she could answer your rabbit brained questions. Until then, just go back to the nursery and stay out of the way."

Cherrypaw hissed. "We're not kits anymore. Firestar gave us our apprentice names, remember."

"Yah," Molepaw said.

Jayfeather flicked his tail in annoyance. I glanced over to him, trying to catch his eye. "You know…. It really is no trouble. Maybe it would be nice to tell someone about myself." I chuckled a little and then purred some more when the two young cats eyes grew wide and smiles formed on their face.

"Suit yourself," Jayfeather rasped, turning toward the bramble screen. "Briarlight, keep an eye on them," he said before stepping out.

Molepaw and Cherrypaw bounded out of the cave, delighted by the story I told them. The same story I told Briarlight and Jayfeather about what happened when the fight with those Windclan cats started. Nothing more.

"Let's see if you can stand," Jayfeather prompted as he stepped back into the cave. Carefully, he nudged me under my white belly with his nose, pushing me up onto my legs. The cuts and bruises along my side, chest and shoulders had all stopped stinging. Even The cut above my eye was starting to heal. My hind leg, though, was a different matter. I could barely put any weight on it.

Jayfeather sniffed at the still open wound. "It needs more marigold. Infection is starting to seep in. Your tail is in similar shape." He went over to the back of the cave and came back chewing a leaf. Then he leaned down and ran his tongue over the bites on my tortoiseshell leg and tail.

"Man that stings," I growled, but held still.

"There," he said, spitting out green pulp. "Try walking now." Gingerly, I placed the hind leg back on the ground. Pain shot up through my bones, but not as strongly as before. I worked through the pain, slowly pressing the foot to the ground. In no time I was able to manage a feeble limp. "Very good," Jayfeather nodded. "Looks like it helped a little. You'll need to walk on it a little to help it heal."

My eyes wandered to the light emerging from beyond the hanging brambles. "How about outside?" I was dying to find out just where I was. Who were these cats? Where was my mother? Could I trust this Thunderclan just because they didn't let me die?

Jayfeathers eas flicked in the direction of the exit. He let out a sigh. "Fine. Perhaps it's time you meet my clanmates." He padded toward the entrance then beckoned with his tail. It took me a while, but I managed to hobble after him. He slipped through the brambles, pushing them aside to let me through.

Stone and cats. That's what I saw. All around were sheer stone walls reaching to the sky, with leaves visible around the edges. Paths leading up to small caves in the rock face led up the sheer walls, allowing access to many dens. Cats milled about the old quarry, sharing tongues, eating from a pile of prey, just living in peace. I felt a little tug at my heart. This was a home. Not the streets of twoleg place, the warm confines of a twoleg nest, or the occasional dry hollowed log to sleep in. This was their home!

"Wow," I breathed, taking it all in. It was so wonderful. Several cats seemed to notice my arrival because soon, everyone seemed to be staring at me. My pelt burned under their gaze.

Cherrypaw, ever the brave young cat, bounced up to me in full sight of everyone. She batted me softly on the shoulder with her tail. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my clanmates."

 **See. Filler. I'll have something a bit juicier with the next installment. Until then, check out my other story, called "Fnaf Answers." Yup. A 5 nights at freddy's origin story in one-shot form. I hope you enjoy! ;)**

 **\- Iceshadow**


	6. Past and Present

**Hey I'm back. Sorry if I made anyone wait. I found this really good fanfic and kinda got absorbed. You know you have problems if it physically hurts to walk away from a story before you finish it. Please don't judge. Anyway, time for you to do what you came here for. READ ON. ;)**

"And this is Cinderheart," Cherrypaw mewed and pointed to the pretty grey cat with her tail. Briarlight's explanation of what happened the other day floated back to my mind. Cinderheart was the one who saved my life.

She dipped her head. "You fought well out there. We could see everything from the river. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought you were a one of us out there."

"Yes, and I have heard about you from Briarlight," I said. My legs shook as I bowed low to her. Rats. I forgot about my bad leg. "Thank you. I will never be able to repay you for saving my life."

"Oh, no, it was nothing. I… I.." she stuttered. I stole a glance up at her before rising up out of the bow. The poor she-cat was flustered. She had taken a few steps backward and her blue eyes kept darting back and forth in embarrassment.

All around us cats were staring at us with wide eyes, or in Foxleap and Toadstep's case laughing their tails off. "Why'd you do that," Cherrypaw asked innocently. "She's not even the leader."

"I didn't mean any disrespect," I whispered, backing off. I felt my ears grow hot. I'm such a mouse brain! Of course these cats would have different views. What was I thinking? I made myself into a laughing stock.

"No. No." Cinderheart stepped forward. She laid her tail across my shoulders, preventing me from moving. "You're fine," she reasoned. "It's just that… we don't really do that around here. That's all."

"I realize," I said looking around at the faces around us.

She shot a look at the nearby cats. "Sometimes it's easy to forget that not all cats grew up in a clan." She lifted her tail up and gave me a nudge with her shoulder. Foxleap and Toadstep immediately looked down at their paws. Others looked away, or ducked their heads in embarrassment. Little Cherrypaw just looked confused.

Clan. That word again, yet the images didn't come. No burst of anger or loss of control. Humph. I'm getting used to it. Mother would say these cats have made me soft. First trusting someone to not kill me, then making me forget about my past. Oh no! Mother! She's not here! My head snapped up with the realization.

Cinderheart saw my reaction. "Is everything all right, Iceshadow?"

I shook my head. "No, it isn't. Cinderheart, when you saved me, was there another cat?" Confusion clouded her blue eyes. From across the clearing, Jayfeather stepped out of a cave in the rock face. His ears perked in my direction at the sound of my voice.

"Of course. Crowfeather and Heathertail. Don't you remember?"

"Ya, and Whitetail and Weaselfur," Cherrypaw piped in. I could feel my frustration rising. Again I shook my head.

"No," I shook my head even harder, which only made me dizzy. "I mean another cat. One that wasn't… Windclan." My voice stuck a little as I said that, as if I had a piece of mouse in my throat. "A cat like me."

"No," she said, startled. "There were no other cats." She glanced over at Thornclaw, who had lead the patrol. "Did you see anyone." He shook his head. She glanced back at me. "Why? Did you not come alone?"

I raised my head high. "No. I came with another. One who can not fend for herself." I glanced at Briarlight, then up at Jayfeather. "Thank you for your help, but I have to find her, before anyone else does." I turned towards their camp entrance. "I must travel through your land, but I promise to leave and stay away as soon as I find them." Gingerly I started forward, careful not to tweak my bad leg. Cats parted around me, leaving an open path straight to the bramble tunnel.

"Wait," Cherrypaw squeaked, bounding up to my side. "You can't leave. There's so much you can teach us. More stories like your battle with Windclan. You've been everywhere, and you could teach me and Molepaw so much." I stopped, and glanced down at the young one. A little flicker of warmth stirred in my heart towards the young cat. I stooped down so I was nose to nose with her. She stared back unflinching.

"Yes, I suppose I could teach you so much, but you have a clan that loves and supports you. This cat, she's all I have and I'm all she has. If we don't take care of each other, who will? We don't have clanmates to feed us and keep us company when we are hurt or alone."

Cherrypaw lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry," she odd happiness filled me at her understanding. I found myself touching her head with my nose.

"Thank you," I said back, stepping away. Before I had a chance to get anywhere, though, the paw on my bad leg bumped a pebble. Pain shot through my leg, and I couldn't hold back a yowl. I collapsed in a heap. Anger flashed through me. Why? Why was I so weak? It was pathetic.

"Enough of this talk of leaving," yowled Jayfeather as he bounded down towards me. Another cat followed him down. "You are too hurt to do anything."

"But-," I hissed.

"Jayfeather is correct. You must stay here, Iceshadow," the cat behind Jayfeather called. His bright, flame colored pelt flashed in the sunlight as he leaped down with Jayfeather to land next to me. He stepped forward, forest green eyes sparkling. "We will look for your friend while you heal. I promise."

I was frozen in place. Neither Cherrypaw, nor Briarlight had introduced me to this cat, yet I knew him like the back of my paw. Firestar, leader of Thunderclan.

Memories washed over me like a flood, blotting out the living cats around me. I was back in that forest on the other side of the mountains. All around me cats were writhing in battle. Blood spilling. Claws flashing. Cats dying. Despite my small size, I raked my claws across a full grown tom's throat, killing him. Daintily, I leaped over the body, looking for a new opponent. Blood pounded in my veins, and adrenaline geared me on. I slashed at another cat, then disappeared into the fray to confuse it. Then I attacked again and again until the cat eventually fled back into the woods.

"He's here," hissed the cat next to me. My clan mate. I turned and looked. There, flame colored pelt all blood soaked, stood the cat we were ordered to beware. The cat my father warned me about. The cat I was told to kill. Firestar.

"No," I whispered as he towered over our fallen leader's body. "He has killed him!"

I fainted. Jayfeather jumped to my side as I lay there unconscious. "What happened," Firestar asked in a worried voice. "Is she okay."

Jayfeather gave my pelt a few sniffs. "She just fainted. The pain must have been too much. She shouldn't have been out for so long."

Firestar nodded. "All right. I'll help you get her back to the medicine den. In the meantime, Brackenfur, go lead a patrol out to the Windclan border. See if you can find her friend." Brackenfur nodded and padded off to the warriors den to gather some cats.

With a little help from Dovewing, they pulled me up onto Firestar's shoulders. "Stupid fur ball," Jayfeather muttered. "She should know when she's in danger of pushing herself too far."

 **FIRESTAR KILLED SOMEONE! ICESHADOW WAS AT THE OLD FOREST IN A CLAN! So what did you think. Juicier than the last one like I promised right? Consider this the first real clue as to who the traveler is. Can you guess what clan she's from?**

 **On a separate note, The Traveler has received over 100 views and counting. I don't know about you but I consider that an achievement for a first story. It's amazing to think how many people are actually reading my material and coming back for more. Thank you so much for stopping and clicking my story, and for leaving a review (if you left one). Every time I get one or more viewers it's like Christmas. (Hey, I already told ya I got problems) ;)**


	7. A Bargain

**Did you enjoy the last chapter's juicy little details? I sure hope so. There's a few more "hints" in this chapter. Can you guess the mystery cat Iceshadow's past? ;)**

Firestar is here, on the other side of the mountains. I should have known when they said this was Thunderclan. I'm such a fool. Of course, mother said they left when the forest was destroyed but it never occurred to me that they'd be here.

Of course! The mountain tribe! They said kind cats who helped them passed through many moons ago to find a new home and settled by the lake. These were those cats. Why didn't I put it together? I usually pick up on those kind of things easily. I really am a mouse brain, sleeping in the belly of the beast. But there was nothing I could do. Jayfeather was right. I'm still too injured.

I lay there in my moss bedding a couple days later, injured leg and tail stretched out, waiting. Jayfeather stepped into the den. Me and Briarlight lifted our heads. Please let it be good news. He glanced over to me and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. She's not on our territory. Firestar spoke to Onestar as well. Windclan scoured their territory the day you showed up but found no other cats." I lowered my head, somewhat relieved, somewhat afraid. Firestar didn't know me, so he had no reason to lie. She got out somehow. Figured out I couldn't come back. But where was she, and was she alright?

Briarlight dragged herself over beside me. "It will be alright," she whispered. "We'll find her and get you back into top health. I promise."

"Thanks," I said as I sat up. These cats meant well. Along with little Cherrypaw, they were the closest things I had to friendship, and yet they followed Firestar. The cat my father told me was evil. The cat he said was the source of our family's problems. Of course, that was before my father was killed.

"Come on," Jayfeather said, nudging me to my feet. "It's time you walked around the camp again. Exercise is the best way to heal that leg." It ached a little, but it had stopped shaking.

"All right, all right. Keep your tail on," I huffed and limped my way outside. Few cats were in the hollow. Most had left on hunting or border patrols. Clouds blotted out the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance, foretelling rain. Looked like I wouldn't be outside for long.

Cherrypaw looked up from the thrush she was sharing with her brother and saw me. "You're out," she squealed, leaping up and dashing towards me. Her brother, on the other hand, turned the other way when he saw me. He padded across the clearing towards the elder's den. I tipped my head in thought. So Cherrypaw was the brave one, but he was clearly the wise one. It was obvious he knew better than to risk it with a strange, dangerous cat like me. How much did he know?

My thoughts were interrupted by Cherrypaw landing on my back, knocking me clean over. "Got you," she giggled. "You should know better than to get distracted on enemy territory."

A meow of laughter escaped my lips as I rolled over. She fell off with a cry. "Oh, but I thought you said we could be friends? After all, I am your medicine cat's patient."

She batted me with a paw, claws sheathed. "You're still a rogue, and an enemy of Thunderclan." With that, she dropped into a crouch.

"You two play like kits," Briarlight said next to me. I practically jumped out of my fur. I didn't realize she had dragged herself out after me.

"Nuh uh," Cherrypaw said, straightening up. "I'm testing the moves Foxleap taught me." At that, me and Briarlight broke into laughter. Cherrypaw visibly drooped. "But I am."

I flicked my ears at Briarlight. "Why don't you join us? The more the merrier." Her eyes widened.

"Not right now. Briarlight you have to do your exercises," Jayfeather interrupted, rolling a ball of moss out of his den towards us. "Cherrypaw, make yourself useful and make sure Iceshadow walks around the camp a couple of times okay." He turned his attention back to Briarlight.

"Go on ahead you guys," she said, pawing the ball closer.

Cherrypaw huffed a little, then shrugged. I stood and followed her beckoning tail. When I looked back, Briarlight was already bouncing the ball back and forth between her front paws.

"Can you tell me another story," Cherrypaw asked as we padded past the apprentice's den. "Or maybe you could show me some of the moves you used to take out those Windclan cats." Her amber eyes shove pleadingly.

I stopped, and Cherrypaw nearly fell over in an attempt to stop herself. I couldn't tell Cherrypaw about my past, could I? Even if she wasn't a clan cat, I had never told anyone but mother about what had happened to me. No one. I shook my head in an effort to clear it. I'd just have to show her a battle move instead.

"Alright," I said, moving away from her. "Battle move it is."

She bounced up and down in excitement. "Really that's so cool," she said.

"I used this one against that Weaselfur. First you jump on my back," I said pointing with my tail.  
"Okay," she cried crouching down low before leaping into the air. She landed squarely on my back. My body collapsed under her light weight and went limp. Surprised at my sudden lack of fight, her grip loosened. With one quick move I had knocked her off. "Simple as that. An enemy will get cocky or surprised when their prey seems weak. That's when you take them by surprise."

A flash of white caught my eye. Ivypool was sitting across the clearing, watching with squinted eyes. Cherrypaw shook herself off. "Foxleap showed me a move just like that the other day," a hint of confusion appeared in her voice. "That's funny that you would use the same move."

I opened my mouth but had no answer. I knew the same move as clan cats? I was still struggling for an answer when Firestar appeared.

"Cherrypaw, Foxleap is waiting for you at the entrance. You're going hunting." He said, glancing towards her.

"Okay," she said before running off. "See you when I get back Iceshadow."

My fur crawled as Firestar turned to me. It took all my effort to keep my fur lying flat and claws sheathed. "There's still no sign of your friend, " he said eyeing me closely. Did he know how much I didn't like him? Then he glanced down at my leg. "I know you are worried but your leg is almost healed. I wanted to tell you that you can stay as long as you need until your friend shows up."

It suddenly became easier to keep my fur flat. He was offering me a place to stay. At least until mother showed up. Relief flooded me. I wouldn't have to worry about leaving and her still being here. "On one condition," Firestar added. "You hunt and patrol along with the rest of the warriors, and follow our rules."

I nodded and dipped my head. This cat may make me uncomfortable but I could live with it if it meant finding mother. "Deal."

 **Yes this chapter mostly deals with the growing friendships Iceshadow is making. It shows that even a cat who was so unwilling to trust in the beginning is becoming capable of love. There's still a bit on her past though. A hint or two but nothing definite. Don't be frustrated though. I promise that in due time, you'll get some answers. Soon and very soon. ;)**


	8. Familiar

**Man, you guys are a force to be reckoned with. Within a night and a day after I posted the last chapter, The Traveler went from 112 views to 230. You guys are awesome. Some of you have even started to guess at Iceshadow's origins. I'm afraid I can't tell you that now though. For now, let's hear Firestar's take on the events. ;)**

(Firestar's POV)

I sat at the edge of my den with looking out over the clearing. The sky was clear blue, with the sun shining gently down into the camp. It had already been a couple of days since Iceshadow promised me she would hunt and follow the rules like a clan cat.

She stood across the clearing, just outside the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather sniffed her leg closely. She flicked her white tail. "I'm telling you, Jayfeather, it feels completely normal. There's not even a shadow of the pain when I run around the camp."

He raised his head and flicked his ears. "You're all better when I tell you you're better, not when you tell me you're better."

She purred and flicked her tail back and forth. Cinderheart stepped forward and prodded him in the side. "Oh come on Jayfeather. Stop acting like an annoying fur ball. You know she's fine."

He let out a hiss of annoyance but amusement was clear in his voice. "That's for me to say. No one else."

"So I'm good," Iceshadow asked. Her head tilted questioningly.

He nodded. "You're healed."

She leaped to her paws. "That's great," Cinderheart said. Now you could sleep in the warriors den with the rest of us."

"Really," the white cat said excitedly.

"Of course." Cinderheart turned towards the fresh kill pile, where Lionblaze, Toadstep, Blossomfall, and the two apprentices were picking out something to eat. "Guess what," she called. "Iceshadow's all better."

"Really," Cherrypaw bounded forward.

"That's great. Now you can come hunt with us," Toadstep said. All the cats crowded around her, asking questions and telling her about clan life. Even little Molepaw stood a little ways away from the crowd, despite his past attempts to steer clear of her.

I knew she didn't like me. Every time I go near her, she visibly stiffens, as if she's waiting to be attacked. Friendliness didn't get through to her when it came from me. She never said anything that gave away how she felt about me, but I could still tell.

Jayfeather told me what she was like when she first got here. How unwilling she was to trust any cat. How she acted as if everyone was waiting to sink their claws into her. She must have seen a lot of darkness to hold that much mistrust. Yet she, gets along well with the others, now that she's been here awhile. Why does she still hate me?

"Firestar, Firestar." I turned away to see Brambleclaw padding up the rocks towards me.

"What is it," I asked, meeting him halfway. "Have you found another rogue?"

He shook his head but his eyes shone bright. "No, but we ran across a Shadowclan patrol. They said they found a scent trail of a rogue leading across their territory. It could be the cat we're looking for."

I stood stunned. "Are you sure," I asked. He nodded. This is it. We may have finally found Iceshadow's friend. My pelt tingled at the thought.

"Firestar, I need to speak to you." I turned to see Ivypool slipping up the rocks to stand beside Brambleclaw. She was panting and still had pine needles in her fur from doing the dawn patrol on the Shadowclan border. I lifted my head. What could this possibly be?

"Uh.. Firestar," Brambleclaw said. He glanced at me questioningly. I nodded toward him.

"Thank you Brambleclaw. That is good news. Go ahead and tell Iceshadow. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear it. He nodded at my dismissal and bounded down toward the she cat. I glanced at Ivypool. "What's wrong."

She stepped back, unsure of herself. "It… It's Iceshadow," she said and stood up straight. This threw me off guard. Ivypool and the rogue seemed to get along okay. They've talked and shared tongues. Ivypool even helped her one day with her exercises. Why would she feel the need to have a serious chat about her?

She saw the confusion in my eyes. "She's doing well, getting along with the other cat's," she said quickly. "Especially now that her leg is better. It's just that…. I… well… I've been watching her over the past few days. She's been showing some of the other cats the moves she used against the Windclan cats."

I had seen her teaching the other cats. Recognized the familiar moves. I knew where Ivypool was going with this. "Yes," I said. "I know."

She jerked back in surprise. "You do?"

"Of course. Some of her battle moves are similar to ours. I saw it since that first day she taught Cherrypaw." It had unnerved me a bit at the time. A strange cat knowing our moves. Even now the thought sent a shiver down my spine. I shuffled my paws.

She let out a deep breath, calming down a bit. "I didn't mean that but.."

I tipped my head. "What did you mean then?"

Her head jerked up in surprise. "Uh.. I.. I meant that I've been watching her and some of her moves…" she said quickly. "They're ferocious. That's all."

I nodded, but confusion plagued my thoughts. What was Ivypool hiding? Did she know something more about this stranger? I decided not to press further. It was obvious she didn't want to tell me anything more.

"All right Ivypool. I can see you're concerned about what she could do. How about tomorrow, you and I will be with her on her first hunting patrol? That way we can keep an eye on her."

She blinked, looking like she wanted to say more. Then she sighed. "Okay, Firestar. That would probably be best."

"Go on and get some rest. You must be tired from the dawn patrol." I laid my tail across her shoulders. She didn't say anything else. Just padded down from my den and made her way across to the warriors den.

I glanced back towards the kill pile. There she sat between Cherrypaw and Bumblestripe, nibbling on a black bird and talking. For a second, it felt like I knew her for moons. As if she belonged among my clanmates and had always been a part of the clan. She fit in well enough with the others. But she wasn't a clan cat.

There was something about her. Something about the way she held her head. The way she daintily placed her paws. Something achingly familiar. Again, I felt like I recognized her. She was like a long forgotten memory, come back to remind me. Perhaps this mysterious traveler wasn't such a stranger after all.

 **Looks like Iceshadow's going hunting. In case you were wondering, Ivypool was about to spill the beans on the dark forest. So that's what that was all about. I promise, all you pretty kitties, that the next chapter will finally give a definitive answer to the question you've all been asking.**

 **Until next time... Buh Bye! ;)**


	9. Ferocious

**Two chapters in one week! Hope you guys like it because I got chewed out for being on the computer so long to type it out. Okay, I'll admit it. I got a little carried away with this chapter, but I'm really happy with it. A little over the top? Maybe. I promise you, though, this chapter has a tidbit of information you probably didn't see coming. ;)**

(Firestar's POV…. again)

I brushed against Ivypool as we walked. "See. Nothing to worry about. Iceshadow has done nothing but want to help. Just look at all the prey she caught."

It was the day after Ivypool had approached me. It was raining slightly and Iceshadow had been excited to get out of the hollow. She still acted strained when I approached her to ask her to come, but she happily accepted, and noticeably loosened up. Now we were by the abandoned two leg den with her and Spiderleg, scraping dirt over the prey we had caught.

Ivypool grunted. "I know what I saw," she mumbled dropping a thrush at her paws.

"Hey," Spiderleg said, padding up beside us. "That rogue's a better hunter than I thought. She could probably feed the clan herself if we let her."

Spiderleg's words didn't have the optimistic effect on me that he was going for. Instead, they just reminded me of what Ivypool said. She's ferocious. No. It couldn't be. She was just a good hunter, and was a little over excited after being stuck in the camp for so long. Of course she was just letting off some steam with a few mice. But Ivypool's words kept replaying in my head.

"Where is she anyway," I asked glancing around. The white rogue was no where to be seen.

"I'm up here." Her voice drifted down from above. She was standing high above on top of the two leg den. "Look," she said lifting up a blackbird. "There was a whole nest up here, and chicks."

"What the-" Spiderleg jumped back in surprise. I was dumbstruck.

"How, in the name of Starclan, did you get up there," I called.

She flicked her ears and looked down at the three of us. "Seriously, what is this Starclan you cats keep talking about."

"How did you get on top of the den, Iceshadow," Ivypool called. Her voice steady in spite of the strange occurrence

The white and tortoiseshell cat laughed a little. "I just climbed up a tree and jumped on. Don't tell me you guys live in a forest but never climb trees?"

"Some of us realize that we aren't squirrels," Spiderleg retorted with a flick of his tail.

Concern flooded me. "Be careful. You shouldn't strain yourself. It's only your first day out of camp."

She purred a little. "Well maybe you guys should try it. You can see everything from up here." Her forest green eyes became misty as she stared out across the forest. "It's so beautiful, it's no wonder you guys protect your territory so fiercely." Pride welled inside of me at her praise, but I pushed it down.

"Enough, Iceshadow," I said. "We've caught enough prey. It's time to go back to camp." I know I wanted my clanmates to learn how to climb tree's like Skyclan, but seeing her on top of that den made me nervous.

She stared down, meeting my eyes with her own forest green eyes. It felt like an eternity had passed before she looked away. "All right," she mumbled. With a swipe of a paw she knocked the bird and chicks off the edge. They landed on the ground with a soft thud. "I'll be right down."

She turned and started toward a nearby branch. Then she stopped. I felt the fur along my spine raise. "What's wrong," I said. She glanced around, her mouth open as she tasted the air. Her white ears thrown forward as she strained to hear. She ran toward the edge away from us and crouched. Her eyes flicking back and forth as she scanned the forest floor.

"What is it," Ivypool pushed. "Tell us."

Suddenly, her eye's grew wide. Quick as a Windclan cat, she bolted towards the edge closest to us. "Run! You guys have to get out of here quick. Run NOW!"

I felt my hackles raise. Behind me Spiderleg hissed, "What the-"

"WHAT IS IT ICESHADOW," I felt myself scream.

Her eyes were frantic. "It's a f-," her words were cut off as a giant mess of russet fur crashed through the bracken at the side of the den. Ivypool and Spiderleg leaped out of the way as a slavering mouth of sharp teeth snapped close just mouse lengths from where they had been standing. My paws slipped on dead leaves, made wet by the rain, as I scrambled to get away.

It was a fox, so thin that it's ribs were clearly visible beneath it's pelt. It's dark mouth dripped saliva as it looked from one cat to another, thinking about which to attack first. Ivypool stood off to it's side against the edge of the den. A little ways from me, hidden in the underbrush, Spiderleg stood. "You think she could have mentioned it was a fox first," he hissed.

I ignored him, focusing on the fox instead. "Get out of our territory," I hissed as I swiped a paw out. The fox jerked back at the glint of my claws. It gave a yelp then turned and lunged at Ivypool.

"You get out of here," Spiderleg screeched, leaping from the underbrush. He bounded toward the fox and intercepted it before it could reach her. He gave a hiss and swiped at it with both paws, catching it in the muzzle. I ran over to join him. Blood flew from a gash on the foxes muzzle.

It's eyes flashed in anger. I swiped my claws across its side. In anger it screeched and kicked out a hind leg, catching me in the shoulder and knocking me over. As I scrambled back onto my paws, I saw it clamp its jaws on Spiderleg's shoulder. He yowled in pain as it picked him up and threw him to the side. He hurtled through the air, landing on Ivypool, who was running to join the fray.

Not giving it a chance to attack again, I flung myself at it. "Stay away from my warriors," I screeched as my claws ripped open a gash on its chest. The fox gave another keening cry, then reared. I knew I should get back but again my paws slipped again on the soaked, dead leaves under paw. I stumbled to the ground. This was it. I was about to lose another life.

"Stay away from him, rat breath." I looked up to see Iceshadow leaping down from the top of the den. For a moment time slowed. She hung suspended in air as if she were flying. As if she were a Skyclan cat. The fox, slowly beginning its fall back onto four pays. Then time restarted.

She landed gracefully on the foxes back. Surprised, it thrashed back and forth against the extra weight. Blood welled up where her claws dug in. "Get the eyes," she shouted at me as I lay, dumbfounded.

Ivypool, struggled out from underneath an unmoving Spiderleg. I stood up and together we attacked the fox, slashing with matched blows. Iceshadow struggled forward on the foxes back until she could slash at its eyes. One of her blows hit home. The fox cried. It dropped where it stood and rolled over. Iceshadow barely managed to leap off before it had crushed her beneath it.

The sight of her on the ground made me gasp. Her tortoiseshell legs blended in too well with the surrounding undergrowth. It almost looked as if she didn't have legs at all. Rather, she appeared to simply float, like a ghost of a cat. I shook my head to clear it. Focus. I have to focus. We're in danger.

I stood back, letting the fox stand. To my surprise, Ivypool and Iceshadow both launched themselves at it rather than give it a chance to get back up. They mercilessly slashed at its exposed belly. I blinked as tufts of russet fur flew into the air. This was too much. "What are you doing," I shouted. "We have to chase it off, remember?"

The she cats leaped away. Immediately, the fox struggled to its paws and turned tail. "Follow at a distance," I shouted at Iceshadow. "Ivypool, take care of Spiderleg."

"But-" she said in protest. "Just help him," I said and took off after it with Iceshadow at my side. I didn't look back to see if she followed my order. Beside me, Iceshadow was panting with the effort of keeping up.

The fox limped but we gave it a few good nips to keep it on the run. We were almost to the border. "You better stay away," Iceshadow yowled as we stopped at the scent line. The fox ran forward a little, then realized we had stopped chasing us. It turned and glanced at us. I took a few steps forward, hoping to scare it back into running. The fox glanced at me, then did the opposite of what I expected. Instead of running away, it crouched and leaped forward.

I braced myself. If it still wanted a fight, I'd give it one. I unsheathed my claws and reared…. only to have Iceshadow shove me out of the way. I stumbled to the side. "What-" my meow was cut off.

I turned to see Iceshadow and the fox lunging at each other. Each with paw raised. They struck out in unison, there was a flash as claws caught the sunlight. "No," the word ripped out of my throat. I closed my eyes. There was a terrible ripping sound. Pawsteps sounded as the two staggered away from each other. I opened my eyes. Blood painted the ground red, slowly dripping to the forest floor. There was the loud thump of a body falling to the ground.

The fox lay a few tail lengths away. It's eyes unblinking. A pool of blood forming around a gaping slash at its throat. She killed it. Iceshadow killed the fox. Ivypool's words came back to me. She was right. This cat WAS ferocious!

She stood a little ways away, panting heavily. Her white pelt splattered with blood but completely unharmed. She had a fire burning behind her eyes. A fire that wasn't there before. Fear flooded me all the way down to my tail tip. Who was this cat? The fire in her eyes faded and she looked at me. "Are you okay," she asked. There was genuine concern in her voice. It did nothing to ease my fears.

"Iceshadow," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "It's time you told us who you are. Really. Just who has my clan been helping"

Her eyes flashed with fear for a second. She shook herself off. Then she looked at her paws. She took a deep breath. She looked up and held my gaze confidently, as if that moment of fear had never existed. Her head held high and tail lifted purposefully, she stood up. Proud and tall.

"My name is Iceshadow, daughter of Tigerstar and Sasha. And I was a Bloodclan warrior!"

 **DUH, DUH, DUHHHHH! You were right, Feraa and maddiebird12! She is from Bloodclan. So, what you think? I really hope that no one saw the whole Tigerstar and Sasha thing coming. Need an explanation? Then just sit tight for the next chapter. I'll get it done as soon as possible.**

 **Promise. ;)**


	10. Confessions

**You wanted to know who Iceshadow is, well after the last chapter you should know now, right? WRONG?**

(Iceshadow's POV)

I don't know what came over me. Why did I try to save Firestar's life? Letting the fox take him would have been a perfect way to get rid of all my problems. The last cat with a link to all of my horrible memories would have been destroyed. My father would have been proud of me for once.

But I couldn't have let him die. Something inside me wouldn't let me. And to think, I was happy I had saved him, for a moment. Now he knows. Now they all will know. It's not like I could have stayed for much longer, mother or no mother. I felt claws tear at the thought of leaving this place and the many cats who had been so kind. I thought of Cherrypaw, of Briarlight and Jayfeather. Cinderheart to. They'll hate me now. Oh well. It's not like I haven't lost cats I've cared about before.

Firestar and Ivypool "escorted" me back to camp. Both pressed closely to either side of me, as if they thought I'd run. Ivypool had Spiderleg slung over her shoulders. His breathing was shallow, but so were his wounds.

When we stepped back into camp and everyone saw us, cats swarmed around us. Their questions came so fast it hurt my ears. "What happened? What's with all that blood? Is Spideleg OK?" Cinderheart and Cherrypaw pushed their way towards the front of the crowd. "Who's blood is that," Cinderheart asked me. My throat burned. I couldn't have told her even if Firestar had let me.

Instead, he dismissed the cats around us with a flick of his tail. Firestar turned toward Ivypool. "Take Spiderleg to the medicine cat's den, and tell Jayfeather to come to my den as soon as he can." Then he looked me in the eye. "You're coming with me."

I nodded. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him hear my voice crack with fear. Because that's all I felt. Fear. On heavy paws, I followed him up the rocks, away from a confused Cinderheart and Cherrypaw. He stopped at his caves entrance. With a tilt of his head, he ushered me inside. Brambleclaw was already waiting within. His amber gaze penetrated the darkness as Firestar slipped in behind me. "What is going on," he asked.

The light in the cave flickered as Jayfeather entered. "What on earth where you doing out there, Firestar," he exclaimed. "Spiderleg is completely knocked out, and Ivypool is missing a chunk of fur." He faced me.

I looked down. "I know," I said. "I must look a mess."

"How should I know," he spat. "I'm blind." Blind. It hit me. Everything about his behavior made sense now. How could I have not figured it out?

"We were attacked by a fox," Firestar's words interrupted my thoughts. "A fox that Iceshadow killed single-pawed." I felt my ears grow hot as the two tom's eyes widened.

Firestar's gaze locked on me. "Why don't you tell more about what you told me in the woods. It's time we know the truth."

I sighed and looked at each in turn, ending with Firestar. His steely gaze was more than enough to bring back the painful memories. I could barely keep my claws sheathed at the rush of them.

I was born when Tigerstar, my father, was still part of Thunderclan and Brokenstar ruled Shadowclan. Back then, I only went by the name of Ice. Sasha was a good mother. She kept me hidden from her twoleg in its garden. She would tell me about Tigerstar and the clans. Of the warrior code and the amazing wildcats living on the other side of the fence.

Tigerstar even visited me a few times. For a little while, at least. He would tell me stories of this nasty cat named Fireheart and the amazing battles he fought. I can still remember the day he brought me my first mouse. I knew after the first bite it was better than that slop mother ate. He taught me how to hunt that day, and we ended the up playing. He pretended to be a fox and let me play tackle him.

Everything changed when I was four moons old. He came and said I was to be a warrior like him. He said that he had heard from a warrior in Shadowclan about a clan living right here in twoleg place. Sasha had seemed apprehensive at the time, but she agreed to his plans.

I was still a kit at the time, so full of enthusiasm to be just like daddy. They lifted me over the fence and brought me down an alley, where the two most feared cats in twoleg place were talking. I remember cats circling us when Scourge and Bone noticed us, because mommy dropped me when she saw them. She was scared. Daddy wasn't.

Now that I think back, I realize we were lucky Scourge didn't give an order to kill us right then. He was angry at first when we showed up, but Tigerstar talked him into having me trained by a Bloodclan warrior. He told the little cat that I was tough, and would serve him well. He said I would not disappoint. Scourge said that he would make no promise that I would survive long. They struck a deal, the beginnings of the alliance that would shake the forest, and I was the bargain. I was terrified.

Bloodclan cats don't usually care about others, but Scourge made sure I was an exception. I was to find my own food and shelter. I wouldn't have made it if Tigerstar hadn't taught me how to hunt. He assigned me to a high ranking ginger cat named Timber. He was an older cat, but almost had as many teeth on his collar as Bone. Timber was to teach me everything he knew about fighting. That was all. But he did so much more than that. He would let me share a nesting place with him on the worst stormy nights. Some nights he would share his food with me when I couldn't find anything in the twoleg rubbish heaps. One time he even killed a cat that was about to kill me over a mouse I caught. I think he may have felt sorry for me, or maybe he thought of me as his own kit. Then again, he was probably just getting old.

Timber knew a lot about fights, and he was a really good teacher. I hated fighting. The thought of killing used to make me want to throw up, but somehow I managed to pick up things quickly. He first had me try out moves on prey, than other kits living in Bloodclan territory. By the time I was six moons old, I could chase off cats much bigger than me. I was so skilled, I could knock out the teeth of my enemies without killing them like most cats would. The blood started to bother me less and less. Timber said he couldn't have been prouder.

Scourge was happy to. He used me as an example for all the other Bloodclan cats. I was the future of Bloodclan. He tried having more kits trained like me, stealing from mothers in the area to fuel his plans. Most of them died. The strong barely survived. Only a few thrived like me. He banned Sasha from coming to see me, for he feared losing me. I never saw Tigerstar while I was in Twoleg place.

Then Scourge forced me to kill my first cat. He told me that if I was to prove my strength, i had to show that I was stronger than my mentor. Than Timber. He said Timber was old and useless now that he had taught me everything he knew. Either I killed Timber in a battle for glory, or Scourge would slaughter him.

The battle was good and long. Timber fought well, especially since I wore teeth on my claws and he didn't. I wore the scars of that battle for many moons. Some scars ran too deep to heal. He died bravely, like a warrior. As he lay dying at my paws, he told me for the last time how proud of me he was.

I was devastated. Numb at the thought of what I did, I agreed to Scourges offer to enter his elite. His top fighters who fought and killed at his side. One of the first to charge into battle for him.

After Timber, killing was easy. No one in Bloodclan was worth an ounce of trust. I always had to look over my shoulder. Scourge and Bone would often kill cats that displeased them. Others killed just to show they were better than the other cat, and I was just like them. A killer.

I had grown up. Seen how bad this world is. It was kill or die. Scourge himself showed me this. That's why he went after the forest. He told me how my father had become Shadowclan leader, and that me and the rest of his elite would be at his side in a battle that would give Bloodclan enough territory to feed every cat. He told me more about Firestar.

I guess I don't need to explain the battle. You already know what happened. Tigerstar saw me before the battle, and said that when all of this was over, I could be part of Tigerclan with him. He even gave me my warrior name. Iceshadow. I felt no remorse when Scourge killed my father. I barely knew him by then. I had already lost everything, including my conscience.

Scourge fell and Bloodclan shattered. I was lost. There was some question of us warriors rising again under some new leaders named Snake and Ice, but I didn't want that. I was done with clans, so I roamed. Wandering without a purpose or reason, I saw things. Strange cats and twoleg places. Strange skies. Oceans bleeding into the sky.

It was by chance I happened across mother again in the same place where I had last seen her moons ago, when she gave me to Bloodclan. I almost killed her.

She told me about my brothers and sister. About her dead kit Tadpole, and the other two who stayed in Riverclan. Her words stirred some real feeling in my heart for the first time in a while. We were both sick of the clans. Together, we decided to leave the clans behind. To live our own lives. To see everything this world offered. Together again, we helped to heal each others hearts. Kit and mother.

I didn't realize I had said that all until I glanced up at Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather. Firestar's eyes were wide and he was shivering. My half brother was stiff from ears to tail tip with horror. Only Jayfeather seemed to have kept his head.

"You killed your mentor, and just LET Scourge kill your own father," Jayfeather said angrily. "And this cat we've been searching for is Sasha, your mother?" I nodded.

"You asked me who I was Firestar. I'm a monster," I whispered. "A killer."

 **Honestly, writing this chapter was a little depressing for me. Let's just say that after writing it, I had to watch a funny youtube video to feel normal again. This chapter, though overblown, touches a few personal issues for me. (No I will not explain) I hope you liked it, now that you know the truth of Iceshadow. OR DO YOU?! Mwahahahahahaaaaa! (Oh yeah. Feeling so much better now)**

 **;)**


	11. Monster or More?

**Thank's for reading this far. It still is a great feeling to have random people be really interested in the stuff I write. I hope I'm living up to your expectations. ;) (Sorry. That's all I got.)**

I looked down at the lake beneath me. The moon and stars twinkled coldly on the water's surface. The pebbles of the shore shifted beneath my weight and a stone dug into my pad. I sat alone.

Firestar's word was law. I felt numb. What's wrong with me? Why did I feel so disappointed in myself. A moon ago, I didn't even know these cats. I was seeing the world with mother. I couldn't even keep control at the mention of the word clan. Never would I have thought that I could trust another cat, but yet felt closer to Thunderclan than anything, even my mother. I'm not a cat. I was everything those clan cats feared. I was my father and my leader to them. That was a crime that could never be forgotten.

"So, the others know the truth." Startled, I turned to see the ghost, Feathertail, sitting behind me. Her pelt shimmered a little, but her eyes glowed a brilliant blue.

I relaxed a little. "Of course. I'm dreaming," I whispered. "So the mystery cat has returned," I said, standing up. "Back to give me more questions than answers, because if you have then you should know I have enough problems right now."

She sighed. "No. I don't wish to be cryptic with you, but I cannot just give you the answers to your problems. You have to find them yourself."

"My problems?" I growled. "Right now, my biggest problem is getting out of here. I didn't have problems until I came to this lake." The last part came out with a rasp. Angrily, I lashed my tail, smacking the surface of the water. The stars and moon shattered into shards of light as the ripples passed through them.

Feathertails gaze sharpened. "That's not true and you know it."

I looked back at the lake to see the surface resettle. She was right, but the anger was still there. I gritted my teeth. "So what? Now I'm a prisoner of Thunderclan, and that's worse off than what I was."

Feathertail stood up and glided on soundless paws over to me. The stones didn't even shift under her paws. She stood in front of me. Her eyes softened as she looked me in the eye. "That's the Bloodclan in you speaking. Don't you know that you're so much more than that? That you are much more than a set of claws and teeth?"

"Why do you care so much," I hissed. "Because we're sooooo much alike? I don't think so. You're dead, and I'm the reason cats like you are dead." Her head jerked back, stunned. The hurt was plain in her eyes. It tore me up inside but I couldn't stop. "I killed without a care. I could have killed you without a second thought." I finished raving and ended up panting.

Feathertail's voice was soft, and strained as if it hurt to speak. "I was a Riverclan cat." I froze. My ears pricked. She laughed involuntarily a little. "I died in the mountains you came from, saving the cat I loved. It was the only way, to fall with that rock, to kill Sharptooth."

The hot, anger filled blood coursing through my veins turned to ice. I had heard this story before from the tribe cats. The cat who killed the evil outlaw of Lionclan. I looked up stunned.

"You… you're THAT silver cat," I asked.

She nodded. Her shoulders rolled beneath her pelt as she straightened up. "That's one answer I can give you, if not the rest."

Her words rolled right over me. How could I have been so awful? I really was a monster. "I'm sorry, Feathertail. For everything."

She must have seen my thoughts on my face. "You're not a monster, Iceshadow," she said. "You are a good cat, capable of love."

I shook my head. "How?"

"Just think about the cats you care about. Think about your mother. Your friends, Iceshadow. Think of Cherrypaw, of Jayfeather and Briarlight and Cinderheart. Even Firestar. If you didn't care, than you would have let that fox kill him."

Feathertail's words sunk deep. Did I care about Firestar? A flash caught my eye. It was the sun beginning to rise. The orange reflected in the lake and shone through Feathertail. The stars were fading.

"Do not let your past define you, Iceshadow," her voice echoed as she faded. Only her glowing blue eyes remained. "You are so much more than that. That's what's great about time. It allows us to grow." Her blue eyes closed.

I woke up, not knowing what to feel. I glanced around to see the clan cats starting their daily routine, from my nest in the corner of the camp. Birchfall turned as I stood up.

"Oh no," he said. "You're staying right here. Now that you're our prisoner, there's no way you can just go wandering." He gave a snort and switched with Ivypool. Even for a guard he was pushy.

My attention shifted across the camp towards the apprentice's den, where Cherrypaw was shouting at her mentor. "But Foxleap, why can't I talk to Iceshadow today? It's not fair!"

Poor Foxleap looked bewildered, but held his ground. "Because you can't. Firestar said she's a prisoner now and no one is to talk to her."

Lionblaze and Cinderheart were standing nearby. "I don't understand why, either," Cinderheart said to Cherrypaw. Her voice had an edge, as if she was just as unhappy as as Cherrypaw. "He just said it was important."

"It does seem odd," Lionblaze nodded. "Just because she's strong enough to kill a fox."

I tilted my head in confusion. Didn't they know? Ivypool glanced at me. "Firestar didn't tell everyone what you told him," she said.

I swiveled my ears. "But he told you," I asked.

She nodded. "I already saw you with the fox, and… I …. kinda suspected you of something." She hung her head slightly. "You don't have to worry about the others, though. No one else knows."

I burrowed deeper into my nest. "I don't really think it matters anymore, but that's all right." Nobody but Firestar, Brambleclaw and Jayfeather, I thought. I glanced behind where Ivypool was standing guard towards the medicine cats den. No Jayfeather or Briarlight.

It may seem odd, but I was glad at that moment that Feathertail was watching over me. Despite Cherrypaw fighting to see me, and Ivypool standing next to me, I felt utterly and entirely alone.

 **I felt like I was kind of avoiding the whole Feathertail thing so I brought her back. She'll make a few more appearances in upcoming chapters but for now, she'll fade away for some time. Or not. You know, I really don't plan stories out. I just get a general idea of a story, then when I sit down it just comes to me as I type. Probably not the best way to write out a good story but, hey, it works. ;)**


	12. Heart to Heart

**Next chapter here on a silver platter. Anyone want it? Yes? No? Awww whatever. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner. My brain hit a road block after that last chapter and I needed some inspiration. I think that was the first time where I sat down at the computer and nothing would come. That was not a good experience! ;)**

"It's almost time for the gathering. All cats who are going, come to the barrier," Firestar called. The stars shone in the clear sky, almost overpowering the moon. He crossed the clearing towards the group of cats waiting at the barrier. I lifted my head as he passed. Briarlight had told me of the gatherings almost a moon ago, when I first woke up in the medicine cat's den. I was curious.

I caught Firestar's eye as he walked past me. He stopped and our eyes locked. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then shook his head. Whatever he had wanted to say, he wasn't going to say it.

He padded away, leaving me sitting in my nest behind an unhappy looking Berrynose. I sighed. I've been a prisoner for three days now and he still won't speak to me.

The cats piled through the barrier, but one lingered. "Bye, Iceshadow," Cherrypaw called across to me. "I'll see you after the gathering." Involuntarily, a smile started to form on my lips.

"Oh no you don't," Foxleap said, turning back from the thorny entrance. He came around Cherrypaw and gave her a strong nudge.

"OK, OK, Foxleap," she said and scrambled forward and out of sight. I felt my heart warm. Cherrypaw hadn't given up on me. That young cat had so much spirit. A purr rippled through me.

In front of me, Berrynose snorted. "That apprentice doesn't know when to quit." He looked back at me. "It's a wonder how you two are so close and yet know nothing about each other."

"That's not true." I could hear my own amusement leaking into my voice. "She's told me a lot about her." I let myself laugh. Berrynose just rolled his eyes.

The moment was cut off as Leafpool approached. "I'm here, Berrynose. I can take over from here."

"You sure," Berrynose asked. "I mean… you.. you haven't been a warrior for long. This cat's tough... and your fighting skills-" Berrynose choked a little on his words. It was obvious he was struggling to find words that wouldn't insult the slender tabby.

Her amber eyes grew steely. "I may have been a medicine cat before, but I'm a warrior now," she cut him off. "I can do my part for the clan."

Berrynose dipped his head. The embarrassment was clear on his face. "Of course. Go right on ahead." He left, heading towards the warriors den.

Next to me. Leafpool sat down and started licking a paw. "It's true, I don't like fighting, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight." As soon as she spoke those words, I burst into laughter. I couldn't help it. The entire scene just seemed so absurd. Leafpool looked at me, the irritation leaving her eyes. "What?"

"It's nothing. It's just that such a big talking cat like Berrynose was brought to his knees with one look from you." My laughter slowed into a purr.

Leafpool smiled. "I suppose he was, wasn't he." Her own purring joined mine. I never really talked to Leafpool like this. She was always more drawn back. I was closer in age to her and the other older warriors, but for some reason I got along better with the younger cats. Like Cherrypaw. "I think some cats can't forget that I'm no longer medicine cat."

Curiosity sparked in my paws. "Why did you quit," I asked. I knew Jayfeather always pretended he hated healing the others, but I knew he secretly reveled in it. Even I found all the different uses for plants interesting. Why would a cat quit it?

He face fell at my words. She looked down at her paws. "I broke the warrior code." Oh. I didn't know much about the code, but I still knew these cats held it in high regard. I also knew that leaving my nest was forbidden, but I broke the rule anyway, touching Leafpool's shoulder with my tail tip to comfort her. If she shredded me for that, I would not have stopped her.

She didn't. Instead, she spoke. "It was worth it though. I'm so proud of my kits. All three of them. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf are such good warriors, and Jayfeather is medicine cat."

She had kits? That was against the warrior code? I would never fully understand these cats. I avoided that question and directed my curiosity to a different route.

"Jayfeather is your kit?" I couldn't stop myself from asking even if I had tried. They seemed nothing alike.

She nodded. "Yes. He's quite the cat isn't he."

"Yes, actually." I pulled my tail back and laid down, resting my head on my paws. "I just wish he would try to talk to me like Cherrypaw and Cinderheart. Even Briarlight tried dragging herself here to talk to me yesterday before Millie scolded her." I found myself looking up towards the stars. "It's so lonely being stuck here."

"Jayfeather's busy, and is more sensitive than he acts. Give him some time and he will come around." I highly doubted that. Leafpool stood up and looked down at me. "Look at me," she said. "I'm supposed to be guarding you but instead we're having a heart to heart."

I cocked my head. "I suppose we are."

She looked at me in a way that reminded me of Feathertail. A gaze that could see through your soul. "You know, I think my father made a mistake when he took you prisoner."

That caught my attention. My ears pricked and I raised my head in shock. "You do?"

She looked at me a moment, thinking. "Yes," she said finally. "I know you have a lot of secrets, and you must be strong to kill that fox by yourself," she started. I sighed. Of course. She thinks it's because of the fox. "But," she continued. "You have done nothing but help us. You caught to much prey for a patrol to carry that day. You've taught Cherrypaw things that none of us could have taught her." Her gaze intensified. "You've been here a moon and it feels like you have been here for moons."

I had heard this before, or at least something similar to it, from Feathertail. This time the words only made me depressed. What did this cat know. She didn't even know my past. "Leafpool, if you had known my secrets, learned about the things I did, you wouldn't think that way about me." I dropped my head again.

Her eyes were soft as she looked down at me. "If you were a bad cat, you would have done something for yourself by now."

"I could kill you and run away," I pointed out.

Leafpool snorted. She wasn't buying it. "And will you?"

I turned away from her. "No. No I won't."

"Exactly." She sat back down. "Iceshadow, whatever kind of cat you were in the past, it's obvious you're not that cat now." I flinched as she poked me in the side with a paw. "Cat's can change. I know I have over the moons."

"You think so?" My voice cracked a little. I was such a mouse brain. She nodded. Claws caught the moonlight as I unsheathed and sheathed them over and over. I had to tell her.

Words came bubbling up. I told her everything. It was like a river. No stopping it. About my life before coming here, and about the three toms reactions to my past in Firestar's den.

She listened patiently. Her eyes widened around some of the worst parts of my past, but she stayed silent, until I had finished. "This… this is all true?"

"Yes," I whispered.

She looked up at the sky. "Great Starclan, you've had quite the life." She looked back down at me. "That…. you have seen so much horror."

"Yes, and I was the one to bring it." My ears burned with shame. Leafpool said nothing. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me any more. I think I deserve this punishment to."

"No.." Leafpool said. Her voice distant. "It's just a lot to take in." She looked back at me. "I still mean what I said, though. Cats change, and it appears to me that you have become a new cat entirely."

Every hair on my pelt stood on end at her words. Happiness flooded my heart and pounded through me veins. "Really," I asked excitedly.

"Of course." She took a few steps away. "I'll guard you tonight, but… but tomorrow I'll talk to Firestar. I think you've punished yourself enough."

"It's this place," I said. "I've felt different, since I got here." It was true. Maybe it was the time I spent in the medicine cat's den, but I was a different cat from the one who had come down from the mountains with her mother. Then something occurred to me.

"Wait, Leafpool," I called.

"Hmm," she asked. Her tail raised.

"Don't ask Firestar to free me yet." I let out a deep breath. This would be bad, but it was the right thing to do. "Could you tell the others about me first."

She turned a little. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean… tell everyone about my life before Cinderheart pulled me out of the river."

"Everyone? Are you sure about that? It will upset a lot of cats."

I nodded so hard my head started to hurt. "I know, but they deserve to know. To have a say. If they know, then they can make their own choice about me." I looked down at the moss beneath me. "Even if it… if it kills me."

Her eyes closed for a second. "I doubt that will happen," her voice was light but strained. If she was telling the truth, her version of reality wasn't much better. "But I suppose you don't know that. You're a brave cat, Iceshadow."

"I'm not brave," I insisted. No. I was terrified.

 **So now everyone knows her story, or at least her point of view on it. I feel so evil! I'll be honest and tell you guys that I'm holding out on some mind blowing information for a later chapter. For now, I'm trying to brighten things up while keeping them interesting. I don't know if you noticed but Iceshadow's in a bit of a depression right now. ;)**

 **Man I'm really chatty today!**


	13. Drive Her Out

**Yay! Anyone else want to go to a gathering? I hope it's not confusing that I keep switching POVs because it's back to Firestar. ;)**

(Firestar's POV… again)

"And Sorreltail has moved into the nursery. Thunderclan will be blessed with new kits very soon." My voice echoed across the clearing. Hundreds of bright eyes trained on me as I stepped back to let the next leader give their news.

I tried to hide the shivers running down my back. I shouldn't have left Iceshadow in the camp without someone who knew how dangerous she was watching her. That was impossible, though. Me, Jayfeather, and Brambleclaw were not just warriors. We had to come to gatherings or else other clans would start wondering.

I was afraid someone else might find out.

Despite everything that had happened between us, my worries about how much damage she could cause and her initial hatred of me, I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. If others knew, I couldn't be sure she'd be safe. I couldn't just let her go where she wishes as if she wasn't a threat, but no one else must know. Maybe I should just banish her. I thought about doing it before the gathering when I saw her. Banish her, or drive her out.

"Windclan has also been faring well," Onestar's voice broke my train of thought. The tabby had stepped forward on his branch and was calling out Windclan's news. "We have three new kits, Slightkit, Hootkit, and Featherkit." He raised his head. Below us, cats of all clans called at the announcement.

Suddenly, Onestar looked back at me and caught my eye. I could have sworn I saw a smile flash across his face before he turned back around. "We have seen rogues in our territory, but our warriors had no problem chasing them off and teaching them a lesson." My mouth went dry. He meant Iceshadow and Sasha. Anger flared inside of me. More like she drove out HIS warriors.

Blackstar nodded from the other branch. "It seems we are not the only ones with rogues. My warriors have scented a rogue in our territory, but haven't seen it."

"We as well," Mistystar spoke up. "We keep finding the scent of the same rogue, but have been unable to find it. It keeps coming back. Even today we were finding the scent."

"Well, it seems as though all the clans have the same problem," Onestar said. He turned back to me. There was a fire in his amber eyes. "What about you, Firestar? According to my warriors, the rogue they drove out was heading in the direction of your territory."

Foxdung! He knew Cinderheart pulled her out of the river. Why did he have to pick fights with me and my clan? Weren't we friends once? I took a deep breath and raised my head. No shame. No shame.

"As a matter of fact, Onestar, we did find that rogue a moon ago. She is now our prisoner." Gasps and words of surprise broke out from all around.

"Yah, and it isn't fair," a shrill voice rose a little above the rest.

"Quiet, Cherrypaw," Foxleap scolded, giving her a cuff on the ear.

Mistystar's eyes rounded with surprise. "Why, in the name of Starclan, would you do that?" Her question was repeated by the warriors of other clans below. I looked down. Thunderclan cats looked around, uncomfortably. They didn't know the answer themselves. I glanced down to see Brambleclaw and Jayfeather sitting calmly in their places. They ignored the other cat's yowls and questions.

"That is our business and our business alone," I shouted. Cats froze as my words echoed across the clearing. I didn't expect that to have worked so well.

Then Onestar hissed. Thought too soon. "Foxheart! Thunderclan is nothing but a collection of rogues and kittypets now," he exclaimed. "You probably just let her join and are too much of a coward to admit it." His accusation reignited the cats around us. Screeches of protest and accusations rang out.

"You mangepelt," I heard Thornclaw hiss.

"Don't you dare talk to our leader like that," Breezepelt cried. His claws curled out and he took a step toward Thornclaw.

Ivypool pushed her way in front of him. "You sure you want to do that, Breezepelt." Her voice held a taunt, and something more.

He paused, then took a step closer. "You should know better that." His threat came out as a snarl. Everything was falling apart.

Suddenly, everything went dark. Blackstar's head shot up. "The moon." The rest of us looked up with him. A large cloud had completely blocked out the moon. This was my chance.

"Enough fighting," I shouted. "This gathering is over. Starclan has made itself clear." Not waiting for another fight to break out, I leaped down from the tree. I flicked my tail. "Thunderclan." My cats scrambled toward me. Even Cherrypaw looked in a rush to go home. Ivypool lingered for a moment in front of Breezepelt. I almost missed it but he gave a slight nod before she came back. What was going on between those two? I shook my head. It didn't matter now. I leaped on the tree bridge and bounded to the other side. Thunderclan was the first to leave the gathering.

The gathering unnerved me. It had been going so well, until Onestar tried to start something. "Firestar," Brambleclaw's mew broke through my thoughts. He sped up until he was padding at my side. "That could have gone better," he growled.

"You're telling me," I said. "They're right though," I sighed. He looked at me. "I mean about driving off rogues. Maybe now that Iceshadow is healed, we should just chase her away. We won't have to worry about her anymore, and we can just forget this whole mess."

He cocked his head. "I don't know. It would make things easier, but she could shed a lot of blood on the way out. I'm not sure we should risk it. Besides, it seems wrong after trying to help her for so long. She's practically part of the clan."

"I think you're right." The bramble tunnel came into view. My paws felt heavy. I don't think I could have drove her away even if Brambleclaw had said otherwise.

"Let us through. Let us at her. Get rid of her." My ears pricked as the cries drifted over the wall.

"What's that," Brambleclaw asked. I didn't wait to answer. Instead, I rushed into the camp. What I saw horrified me. All the cats who had stayed behind were pushing closer toward the corner where Iceshadow's nest was. Leafpool and Berrynose were straining to keep the angry cats back. In the back of all the chaos, the white and tortioseshell cat was out of her nest and pressed closely to the rock behind her. Her ears were flattened against her head and back was fully arched. The terror in her eyes was clearer than the sky. She was afraid.

"STOP," I shouted.

 **I'm just going to pump out as many chapters as I can until school starts. It's coming up soon whether we like it or not. After that, I don't know if I'll be able to put out any chapters. SHUT UP WORLD! I'M TRYING! ;)**


	14. Goodbye

**Long chapter, long message. Make sure to read the bottem message. Now I think it's time for some long overdue shout outs to everyone who has left a review.**

 **Raven (can I call you raven?): You have been extremely supportive and on top of these past few chapters. You are one person I can count on to respond. I've come to look forward to your reviews. Thanks for being such an amazing reader! X)**

 **Nightmarethefoxwitch: Not what I was going for but I think I'd ship Ivyxbreeze to. They'd make a pretty good pair if Breezepelt could look past his own problems to notice a she cat.**

 **Feraa: I hope your glad because I have started updating more than once a week!**

 **Everyone else who only commented on where she might have came from: Well I guess you already found out. ;)**

At my command, the entire camp froze. It was as if time had stopped. The warriors who hadn't gone to the gathering stood, backs arched and fur on end, in front of a ruffled Berrynose and Leafpool. Purdy and Mousefur stood at the opening of the elders den. Their eyes were wide. Up the path to the nursery, Daisy and Ferncloud stood in front of Sorreltail. Her belly still swollen with unborn kits.

Iceshadow broke the spell. She dropped her eyes to her paws. "What's going on here," my voice bounced off the walls and echoed back to me. That's how silent it was. I glared at Berrynose and Leafpool. "You two are supposed to be keeping her from getting out, not stopping others from entering."

Berrynose opened his mouth to object, but Brackenfur cut him off. "Firestar, this rogue is a Bloodclan cat." His accusation brought the rest of the cats around him back to life. They started yowling and rushing to say their input all at once.

My blood went cold. That's impossible. How could they have all found out? I looked back at the cats filing in through the tunnel. They gaped at their clanmates words. I saw a spark of fear in Brambleclaw's eyes. How did this happen? I took all the cats who knew with me.

Jayfeather stepped forward. "Who told you this." Leave it to him to keep his head.

Brackenfur's eyes narrowed. "Did… Did you know about this." His question hung in the air. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

This was it. Time to tell the truth. Jayfeather raised his head. "Of course I knew. I'm the medicine cat and I treated her for almost a moon. When I found out, I told Firestar. That's why we're keeping her prisoner." His answer caught me off guard. It made sense, even if it wasn't how he really found out. This seemed to calm some cats, but infuriate others. "Now tell me how you found out."

"Leafpool told us," Blossemfall spat. "Why didn't YOU tell us."

Jayfeather ignored her. I turned toward my daughter. "Leafpool?" She looked away. "Who told you, Leafpool." She wouldn't look at me. Jayfeather moved in front of me. His tail twitched almost imperceptibly. He wanted to me to follow. He pushed his way in front of Leafpool and Berrynose.

"Leafpool," I pushed. Sandstorm and Squirrelflight made their way up to us.

"Firestar, it's okay," Sandstorm said. Her fur brushed against mine, and her scent washed over me. I felt my muscles untense. My family was with me.

"Come on, Leafpool. Tell us….. Mother," Jayfeather said. That shocked everyone. His voice came out as a taunt, but his expression was pained.

Leafpool's defenses fell. "I-"

"It was me." We all turned to see Iceshadow standing tall and proud. Her white chest was puffed out, and tail held high. "I told Leafpool, and then I asked her to tell everyone else."

"What-"

"Why would you do that, you stupid fur ball?" Jayfeather's hiss cut off my question. His back arched as he faced her. "Didn't you even stop to think that something like this might happen. What's wrong with you? You come here and go out of your way to make sure no one knows anything about you, and then you just tell everyone your life story the moment you know it will upset everyone?" His tail lashed back and forth. I was speechless. Jayfeathers rage was overpowering.

Iceshadow's forest green eyes flashed. She held her ground. "It was time they knew. They have just as much of a right to know as you." She looked at Leafpool, then Ivypool, Cinderheart, Briarlight, Cherrypaw and ended with Jayfeather. All of them except for Leafpool and Jayfeather looked on disbelievingly. Everything they knew about their friend had taken on a new light. "You found out. Why can't they?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "You fool. If we hadn't come when we did, who knows what could have happened. Do you want to get driven out?"

She had a calm look on her face. "You clan cats are the only friends I've had since Timber," she whispered. I had to strain my ears to hear. "I'm not going to lie to you guys even if it costs me my life. Not anymore."

It was my turn to ask the questions. "Are you sure, Iceshadow? No more secrets?"

She tipped her head in thought for a moment, then nodded. "No more secrets. If me being here affects everyone, then everyone deserves to have a say in what happens to me." She bowed down low to me, like she did for Cinderheart so long ago. "I will take my punishment."

Take her punishment. The words ran through my head. Even if she never liked me, and even if she was a Bloodclan killer, I couldn't bring myself to hate her. Pity stirred in my heart. Despite myself, I anger rose inside of me. Hadn't this cat been punished enough in life? And yet she still stood, waiting patiently for her fate to be decided.

Graystripe slid in beside me and Sandstorm. "Perhaps we should let the clan decide." His mew was soft.

"You're right," I said. I didn't like it, but it was the best course of action. I raised my voice. "Thunderclan, I leave it to you to decide. What shall become of this rogue?"

"She should stay." Cherrypaws mew rang out. Several cats looked to see the young cat. Fire danced in her eyes. Foxleap touched her shoulder with his tail.

Then came Briarlights mew. "She should stay." After that, things grew more negative. More and more cats told her to leave. I saw Cherrypaw working her claws working into the ground as the vote became clear. Cinderheart tried to convince Lionblaze and her sister that the she cat should stay, but it was no use. Not even Ivypool bothered to cast a vote.

Leafpool shifted her paws beside me. Squirrelflight saw her. "It's okay," she whispered to Leafpool. "You did the right thing."

"I'm not so sure about that." Leafpool was upset.

Iceshadow lifted up from her bow. "I see." Her voice cracked a little. "If it is what you wish, I will go." The crowd parted to let her through. Head hanging, she moved along the path towards the entrance. Again, her graceful walk seemed familiar. As if she was a ghost of some lost memory. Some cat I knew.

She had reached the brambles when Cherrypaw scrambled after her. "Stop! You can't go."

"Cherrypaw, get back here," Foxleap called.

"No," she cried. She stood in front of the entrance, blocking the white cat's path. "So what if you're a Bloodclan cat. You're still a great cat. You've taught me so much, and there's still so much you have left to teach me." Tears started spilling down her eyes. "I know I've only known you for a moon, but you once told me I was like the sister you never had. Molepaw is a great brother, but he's not a sister. You are like my sister to."

I felt my heart break a little at that. I could only imagine how it felt for Iceshadow. You could see the pain on her face. She looked back at my clanmates. At the friends who had stood by her. She sighed. "I know," she nuzzled Cherrypaw. "But one of the problems with life is that you have to learn how to say goodbye. It's awful, but it's the truth." She pulled away and Cherrypaw stood stunned. She let Iceshadow go around her. "I hope that, somehow, we will see each other again Cherrypaw. And all of you as well."

With that, she turned and slipped out the thorn tunnel. She was gone.

 **That's it. That's the end. Just kidding, but the end is coming up soon. Now for the serious part. I have a request for you guys. (I'm begging here) I've decided that** **The Traveler** **will have another story. I can't decide whether to do a prequel or a sequel, so I set up a poll and am putting it up on my profile. Please check it out. Also, I need a warrior name for a mottled grey cat with blue eyes. Please post your ideas in the reviews. I'll pick the best one to appear in the next Traveler story. Finally, remember that juicy piece of info I've been holding back? You're going to find out in the next chapter. If you guys can guess the truth, I'll automatically use your cat name. I've left extremely subtle hints throughout the story but the best is probably in the first chapter. Pay close attention the the names of the cats speaking. ;)**


	15. The Truth

**Sorry it took so long guys. I know you must have been dying trying to wait for it. (Yeah right but I like to think that. Makes me feel better.) I actually planned this one out. I wanted it to be perfect when you guys finally found out Iceshadow's last secrete. Nobody guessed the secrete but that's okay. I didn't have big hopes for that contest. Not even Iceshadow knew this secrete. ;)**

(Iceshadow's POV)

"Goodbye, everyone." Tears were stinging my eyes. My heart had shattered into a thousand pieces. Oh Cherrypaw. Why did you have to do that? Leaving had been hard enough as it was. "I'll miss you to, little sis. Cherrypaw."

My paws flew as I raced through the woods. Ferns brushed my back and colors blurred past me as I made my way toward the border. I couldn't stay here. They wanted me gone. It all hurt so much.

I ignored the fire burning in my chest as I struggled to keep breathing. The cats I had come to see as friends had fought for me. They had wanted me to stay. They saw me as a friend as well, despite my past. At least, that's what I told myself.

I crashed through the undergrowth, jumping over a fallen log and leaving the trees… only to be stopped in my tracks by the lake shore. I tripped and skidded on my belly into the water. With a gasp, I resurfaced and plunged out of the water. Below me, the water glittered coldly. It glowed the color of blood in the rising sun.

The sudden stop left me panting. I had taken the wrong way in my rush and had come to the lake instead of the border. Jayfeather was right. I was a stupid fur ball. I couldn't even go the right direction.

My heart rate slowed back to normal, and I let out a sigh. "I… I guess I should follow the water until I'm out of their territory." Placing my paws carefully, I started down the shoreline. What was it Cherrypaw had said about the water? Oh yeah. Stay within a few tail lengths of the water.

I redirected myself until I was within a tail length of the lapping waves. Above me, the sun continued to rise, dying the forest and water a bright golden color. This forest was so beautiful. Claws tightened around my belly at the thought of leaving it. The shattered remains of my heart ached. I shook my head to clear it. No. I couldn't stay.

The trees around me started to grow thicker. Leaves were replaced with needles and pine cones. The Thunderclan scent I had grown used to disappeared. Was I at the Shadowclan border? I stepped back into the familiar Thunderclan scent. My ears lifted. I stopped to taste the air. Something was breathing. I turned to follow the sound. There! Something in the underbrush had moved.

My body instinctively dropped into a crouch. My muscles tensed as I crept forward on silent paws. I paused for a moment. There! A flash of gold! Then, I sprang. I sailed through the air, over a bramble bush and sunk my claws into a tawny pelt.

"OWWW! Iceshadow, you get your claws off right now. How dare you attack your mother." Mother? The familiar voice shook me to the core. I couldn't get off fast enough. I scrambled backwards to give the cat some room. She stood up and shook herself off. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

It WAS Mother! "You're here!" I rushed to her, practically squealing like a kit.

She let me rub my muzzle against hers and our pelts brushed. "Oh Iceshadow. I finally found you." Her voice had softened. She broke away. Her eyes raked over me. "Are you hurt? Where have you been? Why did you leave me on that hill?" Her words spilled out frantically.

I waved my tail in an effort to slow her questions. "Mother.. Mother… SASHA!" She quieted as I shouted her name. I let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't come back for you, and after I promised. I'm here now though and, wow, do I have a story for you."

She gave me a look, then pulled me close with her tail. "Alright. Come on. Let's get out of here. You can tell me while we go see Riverclan."

She started to draw me along but I pulled back. "Riverclan? Why are we going to Riverclan?"

She tipped her head, then smiled. All of the worry had gone out of her, but I was more confused than ever. "Oh! I forgot that you don't know yet." Her eyes flicked across the golden water to the other side of the lake. They grew misty as if she were remembering a happier time. "Remember my other kits? The ones you never got to meet?"

Images of my brother and sister formed in my head. The shy golden kit and the brave little brown tabby. "You mean…. Hawkfrost and Mothwing," I asked. I had never gotten the chance to meet them. Mother had them while I was in Bloodclan, and they joined the forest clans when I was on my own.

She nodded. Her eyes glittered. "Yes. One of them is here, still in Riverclan. Mothwing." Mother turned back toward me. "She can come with us."

"What?" She frowned. Did I say that out loud? "Mother, why would you think she'll just come with us?"

Mother just shrugged. She turned away and started toward the Shadowclan border. Back to where I came from. "All kits want to be with their mothers." She started to pad away. A red flag went up in my head. Her words just didn't added up.

"Is that why you were so busy in Riverclan, instead of looking for your kit? Instead of looking for me," I called to her. My words had the effect I expected.

She froze and stiffened. I knew it. She was the one whose scent they had found in Shadowclan. "Why? Why go right past me when I needed help, to go after another kit that was just fine?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned and our eyes locked. She was afraid. "Ice… Iceshadow…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Enough of these questions. I may be old, but I'm your mother and I know best. You were more than capable of taking care of yourself."

She was trying to save face. Put back up her defenses, but I had seen her moment of weakness and I wasn't about to let it go. "Mother, what are you hiding?"

A hiss tore through her lips. "I'm not hiding anything. Now do what I say and stop asking these ridiculous questions or-"

"SASHA!" The screech ripped out of me. I stood stunned at my own action. I had never called her by her real name to her face. It felt wrong.

Sasha's face fell. If she had been trying to put back up her defenses, than I had just knocked the last of them down.

Her gaze drifted down to her paws. "I… I…," she gulped. "I'm sorry. I never thought I would have to tell you." My blood ran cold. Tell me what? Sasha wouldn't look at me.

"Your father and I…. we… I am, and always will be your mother, but I was not the one who kitted you." Her words hit me worse than any Bloodclan blow. She wasn't my mother. No! She was lying! That can't be true. I felt nauseous. My claws unsheathed themselves as I started to sway back and forth.

But Sasha kept talking. "Tigerstar brought you to me when you were just a little scrap." She gave a little laugh and shook her head. "Not even a day old. He said one of his clan mates in the forest died shortly after giving birth. Some she-cat named Spottedleaf."

My legs went weak at the name and I almost fell over. Spottedleaf? Jayfeather's words echoed from the back of my mind. _I follow in the paw steps of many medicine cats. Cinderpelt, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf….._ Could it be? And did that make me a real clan cat, not just a Bloodclan rogue?

I needed to stop. To think, but Sasha didn't stop. She just kept going. Faster and faster. "He knew you were the daughter of Firestar, but you needed someone, Iceshadow. I knew from the moment I say you that I loved you. And Tigerstar… he thought it would be good for the two of us. Teach us to take care of a family. Have our own kits."

I raised my tail. She finally stopped and looked at me. Firestar my father? I couldn't keep control any more. The big, strong Bloodclan killer threw up. Sasha rushed to my side, but so did someone else. "You're crazy," a small voice squeaked. "Leafpool and Squirrelflight are Firestar's daughters, not Iceshadow."

It was Molepaw. I looked over at him, eye wide. "Who is this," Sasha asked nervously. She backed up a few paw steps.

"Molepaw? What are you doing here?" My voice came out hoarsely, and my throat burned from the bile.

He looked at Sasha warily, then back at me. For once, he wasn't afraid of me. "I'm here to bring you back to Thunderclan."

"Thunderclan!" Sasha's voice quaked a little with fear. "What were you doing there?"

Molepaw wouldn't let me answer. "I know that you're scary," he said in a rush. "But Bloodclan or not, you can't leave. Cherrypaw needs you. We're all going to miss you. Even the cats who though you should leave." He looked away. "I'll miss you."

Warmth filled me from ears to tail tip. My heart fluttered. Perhaps it was fixing itself, or maybe Mother's news was still making me sick. I couldn't tell. Feathertail once said that I cared about others. That I cared about Firestar. Maybe… maybe there was a reason for that. If Mother's words were true….

I didn't have to finish the thought. It all made sense. How I came to love the cats of Thunderclan. How I felt at home in the forest. How the thought of leaving broke my heart. I was a Thunderclan cat deep down. I belonged here.

"No." Sasha's voice broke through my voice. She hissed and started to back up slowly. "I'm not going to Thunderclan. Not even for you, Iceshadow." I flinched as she let out an earsplitting yowl. "They killed my mate, and then they killed my son."  
She turned and bolted away. "Mother," I screeched, taking off after her. The word didn't sound right on my tongue. Not any more. "Sasha, come back!"

Trunks and brambles and ferns blurred by as I struggled to keep her tawny pelt in sight. I ignored the burning in my throat, growing worse from the running. The border was coming up fast. She turned. Bunching my muscles, I sprung. My aim was perfect. I landed in front of her. She skidded in attempt to stop, but only succeeded in plowing me over. We slid a little ways, then the ground disappeared from underneath us.

We were falling.

 **So what did you think? Mind blowing? I'm afraid people might have guessed the truth, or this chapter would be no good and nobody would be surprised. That's the problem with being the author. Nothing surprises you. Please tell if it surprise you. After all, this story's almost done. 1 more chapter. 2 the most.**

 **BTW, only one person has submitted a name so far. I'd kinda like a few to choose from, and right now the poll is tied between a sequel coming first and a prequel coming first. Sorry but that puts me back where I started. I need some more votes. It's hard to see but I swear the pole is there at the top of my profile. PLEASE VOTE! (So few of you guys have been leaving reviews or voting, so it's a little frustrating, but that just makes those of you that do even more awesome. You guys are #1 in my book.)**

 **;)**


	16. Mother

**The end is near! ;)**

Pain exploded in my tail as teeth clamped down on it. Molepaw!. He must have followed us here.

The world stopped spinning as I jerked to a stop. My claws whipped out as Sasha fell past. It nearly tore both my forelegs off, but I snagged one of her paws in between my own paws. My claws tore at the extra weight, and warm blood welled up, staining our paws red. I yowled at the pain. I have to hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Hold!

The ground had crumpled beneath us, and were now hanging down into a large, earthen tunnel. Blackness surrounded us. The silence, broken only by the sounds of our struggles.

Sasha looked up at me. She reached up to try to grab me with her other paw, but it slipped on my blood. She gasped. "Iceshadow, you're bleeding!"

My panting turned into a pained grunt as the Molepaw yanked on my tail, trying to get us up. "I'll be fine." My words came out in a hiss of pain. "Just grab on to me."

The frail she-cat reached up again. Her claws poked into my pad as she brought up her paw, but she slipped again and we jerked down towards the ground. Hard. I winced as another one of my claws broke. No!

I tightened my grip as Sasha slipped down a little. She yowled and sunk the claws of the paw I held deeper into my pad. In vain, I tried to lift her up higher to grab on to me. Molepaw pulled harder, lifting us an inch. But that was all. No matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't get us higher.

Sasha looked up at me with wide fearful eyes. Her claws retracted from my pads. "Iceshadow," she whispered. Fear coursed through me. She's not doing this. She can't. "You will always be my little Icy. My first kit. I love you." She did it.

Despite my remaining claws desperately holding on to her, she slipped. I jerked up as Molepaw's efforts were met with a lighter load.

"NOOOOO! MOTHER!" My yowl echoed as I watched my mother as she fell, one paw still reaching up towards the light. I felt myself be dragged up onto the dirt until just my head hung over the edge. My eyes closed. I couldn't watch.

THUD!

I felt sick. She was gone. Broken at the bottom of some tunnel nobody knew existed. I turned away. A blur caught my eye as Molepaw raced to the edge fearfully. Only…. it wasn't Molepaw. Silver, tabby fur and sparkling blue eyes filled your vision.

"I'm sorry," Feathertail said in a cracked voice. "I just wasn't strong enough."

I passed out.

My eyes opened. I was at the lake's shore again. Mother, if I could even still call her that, was gone. I didn't even know what to think. She wasn't my mother, and yet…. she was. She always would be. I looked up at the sky and let the tears run down my face. Why? Why did she leave me alone? Why couldn't it have been me? Why her?

Words could never describe the sickening swirl of emotions I felt. Pain, hopelessness, loneliness. They didn't even begin to describe the dark place my mind was in.

Feathertail, appeared at my side. She flicked away one of my tears with her tail. "Told you we had a lot in common," she said. I pulled away from her gentle touch.

"Iceshadow…" Feathertail begged. "Please forgive me. I tried to pull you both up, but I just… just couldn't."

I closed my eyes. "There's no reason to forgive you. It wasn't your fault." Tears slipped down my muzzle and wet my paws. It was the truth. The words I spoke to Cherrypaw as I said goodbye resounded in my head. _One of the problems with life is that you have to learn how to say goodbye. It's awful, but it's the truth._ "I just don't want to say goodbye to the last cat I could depend on," I sobbed.

Feathertail pulled me into her. My tears stained her silver fur black. "Death is hard," she soothed. "But it also brings much relief." She glanced back towards the trees. I followed her gaze. Something was moving through the underbrush. I couldn't hear it but I could see two shapes approaching. One tawny. One tortoiseshell and white.

"Mother?" My question hung in the air as the two she-cats stepped out into the open.

"Iceshadow!" Sasha leaped down and bounded toward me. She was lithe and beautiful again. She even looked younger than me.

I broke away from Feathertail and met her halfway. She rubbed up against me and placed her tail across my shoulders. "Mother! You're here! And just look at you. You… you're….. you're," I stammered.

"Feeling better than I've felt in moons," she purred.

"But, isn't this Starclan? How could you have come to be in another clan's.." She cut me off.

"I've believed in Starclan since Tigerstar first told me about the clans. I guess it only makes sense that I end up where my kits will join me." Her eyes grew round with the realization of what she just said. She broke away. "Except for Hawkfrost," she whispered. Her eyes shifted and locked on mine. "Please…. don't be upset with me. If I thought it would have been possible to stay with you, I would have."

My throat hurt again, but I don't think it was from throwing up. Not anymore. "Mother, you don't have to-"

"No. I do have to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, and if I could I'd do it all over."

I threw my own tail over her mouth. "It's okay you stupid old furball," I let myself laugh a little. Dead or not, she would never change. "At least I have this moment with you." She spat out my tail and smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "You know… i'm not the only one you need to talk to." She turned and looked up at the tortoiseshell. "Spottedleaf."

My real mother. She flinched at the sound of her name. Slowly and carefully, she picked her way down towards us and stopped a fox length away.

"S.. Spottedleaf?" My voice came out in a stutter. "Mom?"

"My kit." Her words came out strained, as if it hurt to speak. "My adorable little kit. You're all grown up." She went to take a step forward, then stopped herself. I was slightly glad she did. This was strange enough as it was. I didn't know how to feel about anything anymore.

"I thought I had lost you when Clawface killed me and took you away." She looked down at her paws and scuffed the dirt. "That you would be gone forever, wandering other skies. But you're here." Her face lit up with a wide smile.

For a moment, it felt like she was radiating warmth. It made me feel exhilarated and calm at the same time. Never before did I think that was possible. "Why didn't you speak to me before now though?" The question burst out of me before I could think about it. "Why not come to me when I first came? When I met Feathertail."

Her smile fell, and she faced Feathertail. "Because only recently have I found out you were still alive. I didn't even know that others knew." Feathertail dropped her eyes. "It's not your fault Feathertail. I should have told the others the truth. I should have told Firestar…. before I died."

Firestar. My real father. "He doesn't know?" It had finally sunk in. The cat I had hated and blamed for everything wrong in my life, was really my dad. I felt the world start to spin. My claws unsheathed themselves instinctively, but there was no hate or anger behind the action. No flood of painful memories. I couldn't find it in me to hold any grudge any more. It was just… strange. Strange that all this time, he had been my kin, not the fun and admirable Tigerstar that I grew up with. When I think about it, though, Tigerstar hadn't been much of a father anyway.

Spottedleaf nodded. "I couldn't tell anybody. Especially not him."

"Speaking of Firestar," Feathertail cut in. I practically jumped out of my fur as her words surprised me. I had forgotten she was here. "I believe he needs to talk to you right now, Iceshadow."

My heart dropped. How could I leave these cats who cared about me? Talk to the cat that banished me from the clan? My… my first home. My father. "But what about you guys? I don't want to say goodbye." I felt my eyes starting to get heavy. My paws were growing weak. I was so tired.

"You'll see us again," Feathertail smiled and gave me a nudge. "We'll always be here, watching out for you."

"All three of us." Spottedleaf closed her eyes and took a step back.

"Can't get rid of this old flea forever," Sasha said with a meow of laughter. "At least now I know that I don't have to worry about you anymore. You're not alone. Not anymore," Sasha said.

What did she mean? She left me. I was all alone, wasn't I? I never got the chance to ask her before my eyes closed. Their voices faded into silence. They were gone.

 **OK, so this and the next chapter were going to be all one chapter but it was just getting too long.** **Sorry to any Sasha fans out there but I needed to kill her off.** **The last chapter isn't finished yet but it's getting there. Like I said, the end is very near. ;)**


	17. My Moment

**And the winner is... A PREQUEL! Thank's so much for your votes. Finally helped me make a decision. I'll try to make it as good as The Traveler. But that's not what you want to read right now. Finally, just in time for the school year, here's the ending. )**

I opened my eyes and blinked at the late evening sunshine filtering into the medicine cat's den. A yawn escaped my lips. I looked around. Grey and brown stone walls. A little pool by the wall. Warm moss nest below me.

I was still in Jayfeather's and Briarlight's den. Had I dreamt the entire thing? Could it be… that I never left the den at all? I flicked my tail and moved my hind leg close. They didn't hurt. I took a close sniff where Heathertail bit me. Nothing. Not even a scar.

I was better! I leaped to my paws. "Jayfeather! I-" My mew was cut off as pain shot up my fore legs and I collapsed. Why did my fore paws hurt so much? I looked down to see my claws, bloody, torn, smeared with chewed up herbs. Poppy seeds lay in a small pile next to my nest.

Oh no! It hadn't been a dream. Sasha really was… I couldn't even finish the thought. I gulped down the grief welling up inside me. Remember the dream. Remember what the Starclan cats… what your mother and Sasha and Feathertail had said.

Just thinking of them sort of calmed me. Tears no longer threatened to pour. But…. if it all had been true, then how did I end up back in Thunderclan?

"Iceshadow! Is that you?" Jayfeather's voice echoed off the cave walls as he rushed into the den. He stopped. His blind blue eyes seemed to stare down at me, making my pelt burn. "You're finally awake," he sighed. "This is great. I have to go tell Firestar."

"Jayfeather, wait! How did I…." I let my voice trail off as he raced out the bramble screen. This didn't make sense. Wasn't I still banished?

My ears flicked as murmuring started just outside the entrance. Then, a loud voice drifted above the others. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIccccccceeeesssshhhhaaaaaaaddddoooowwwwww," came the screech as Cherrypaw burst through the brambles and landed squarely on my back. The force of her leap knocked me clear out of my nest and sent me sprawling on the other side of the cave. She sure can pack a punch.

"Cherrypaw? Get off of me you silly furball!" I rolled over gently, careful not to crush her…. at least not too badly.

"Ack," she gasped as she fell to the ground. I pushed myself away as she got to her paws and shook herself off. "Great Starclan, you weigh a ton. You could have killed me."

"Oh yeah?" I taunted. "Well maybe next time you call me fat I'll put teeth back on my claws and chase you around for a little bit."

My joke made her burst into laughter. She flung herself back on me. "I'm so glad you're back, Iceshadow," she giggled. I laughed a little to. It was good to be back, even if the others didn't want me here.

"Cherrypaw, how did I get back here? What happened?"

The young cat jumped off me and looked back with a smile. "Molepaw told us what happened. He said he followed you and saw you with your mom. Then he ran back when you ran off with her. Firestar was really worried. Him and Cinderheart and Ivypool had Molepaw take them to where he found you and they brought you back." Her eyes flickered down to my bloody claws for a moment. "Jayfeather said you were in pretty bad shape."

I pulled my front paws under me. They had brought me back themselves. But what about…. "Cherrypaw…. What about my mother? D..Did they say anything about her?"

The smile on her face fell and ears went back against her head. She didn't say anything. Instead, she drew up against me until our fur was brushing, and laid her head down on my back.

That was all the answer I needed. They couldn't get her out. A single tear dropped from my muzzle. You got what you wanted, Mother. Away from the Thunderclan cats. They can't touch you now.

Cherrypaw lifted her head and nudged my side, urging me up to my feet. "I could never understand how hard it is for you," she whispered. "But someone great once told me that one of the problems with life is that you have to learn how to say goodbye. That's great advice and all, but I don't believe it. There are no goodbyes. Only 'until next time's. I'm sure she's watching you from Starclan, and she's very proud."

Tears started to flow more heavily from my eyes, but they weren't from sorrow. No. I was happier than I had been in moons. I looked at Cherrypaw with new eyes. The wise young cat had no idea how true her words were.

I wiped my eyes with my tail, and forced myself to my paws. Pain shot up my forelegs but I ignored it. The pain was worth it. Cherrypaw dove in next to me and pushed on my shoulder, supporting me. "Come on," she said softly. "Let's get you into the clearing. There are some cats that want to talk to you."

By the time we made it to the entrance of the cave, I could limp without Cherrypaw's help. I pushed aside the brambles, only to be shocked stiff by the sight before me. Every Thunderclan cat stood outside the medicine cat's den with worried looks on their faces. Worried for me. They swarmed me, talking all at once until I couldn't make out a thing.

Spiderleg was clearing a path between the cats for Firestar and Jayfeather to push their way through. Firestar, my father. The thought was still so strange. "See," Jayfeather was saying. "I told you she'd be fine." His word were confident, but he couldn't hide the relief on his face.

With one last push, him and Firestar stood in front of me. "You're all right, thank Starclan," Firestar exclaimed. His face dropped. "Sasha, though…. I'm afraid-"

"I know," I cut him off. "And it's all right. She's gone. Getting her out of that hole won't bring her back."

My words seemed to relieve him. "I'm sorry we can't do more."

I shook my head. "No. You didn't even need to help me. You have done more than enough. More than I deserve."

I looked back at Jayfeather. "You must be getting tired of having to treat a reckless mouse brain like me."

He snorted. "Maybe, but it's not all that bad." Same old Jayfeather.

"Iceshadow," Firestar cut back in. He had a sheepish look on his eyes. "Since we helped you when you needed it most the first time you stepped into Thunderclan territory, we decided that you should stay longer. Let Jayfeather treat you."

Shivers ran up my spine. A chance to stay longer. I would have been a fool if I said no, but I shouldn't stay where I wasn't wanted. "I can stay, but I don't want to be a bother. I know I'm not wanted here." So many cats were staring at me. "I'll leave as soon as I'm able to."

Yowls of protest broke out from the crowd. Firestar silenced them with a flick of his tail. "Iceshadow, I didn't mean for you to stay just for the time it takes to heal." My heart skipped a beat. Did he mean….. He looked around at the cat's around us. "We… We all missed you after you left. It was only a day you were gone, but still. You see, Thunderclan just didn't feel the same without you-"

"Oh for Starclan's sake," Jayfeather interrupted. "We want you to stay, Iceshadow. For good."

Firestar gave him a sharp look, then sighed. "He's right. Won't you stay and be a Thunderclan warrior?" Around us, other cats were nodding. Even Berrynose.

My heart felt like it was going to burst. It felt unreal. Be a Thunderclan cat? "Really," my voice came out as a squeak. He nodded. "Of.. OF COURSE!"

Cheers broke out at my yowl. My friends stormed me excitedly. All of them. Cherrypaw, Jayfeather, Briarlight, Cinderheart, Ivypool, and Leafpool. Of course, I suppose Leafpool would be my half sister, though. Not quite a friend.

I looked over at Squirrelflight and Firestar as my friends words washed over me. This was my home, and they were my family. Even if they didn't know it yet. I don't think I'll tell Firestar. No. Not now. Maybe not ever. I don't think I will ever consider him my father. Not really. Besides, it's probably best he doesn't find out.

As I stood there surrounded, I let myself enjoy the moment. My moment. This was the best day of my life.

(Firestar's POV)

I sat there, watching Iceshadow as my.. I mean HER clanmates weaved around her and welcomed her into the clan. "You made the right choice," Brambleclaw said beside me. I nodded. I knew all along that she belongs here.

I finally figured out who she reminded me of. Why she seemed so familiar. I could see it in the graceful way she walked and in the way she held her head. She reminded me of Spottedleaf. If she could seem so much like the gentle medicine cat I once loved, maybe she could learn gentleness. It looked like she already learned to love.

Yes. Iceshadow would do just fine. I could feel it.

 **The Traveler had almost 1,500 views before this chapter. Who knows how many it will get after I post this. I hope you'll join me when I start the next story. I've decided it will be called The Traveler Rising because it will be all about how Iceshadow was raised. I will also be changing my own name. From now on, I will be known as Icy Heart, Beautiful Soul. Sorry if it messes up trying to find this story but I've made my decision.** **Thank you everyone so much for reading. I'm really happy with this ending. I really hope you guys are to. ;)**


	18. Author's Note Secrete Chapter

**Hey guys! Icy here. Now I know what some of you may be thinking. "Another chapter? I thought this story was done. Isn't there supposed to be a prequel or sequel or something?" Well you are right. A bigger question would be why so many people keep coming back to this story. Nevertheless, the prequel, The Traveler Rising, is well into the story and I have plans to start working on the sequel soon. (Hopefully the first chapter of The Traveler Falling will come out next week.) The reason I'm adding this is because I found the original version of the story last week. Yes, I said I made up the story on the fly. Trust me, I did for the most part. You see, Iceshadow's story was based on a dream I had in middle school and couldn't remember. All I had left was a vague idea. Well, apparently I wrote down the dream so I wouldn't forget it. You can thank a very ambitious weekend of cleaning for this find. That's right. I'm going to give you all the original version to read while you wait for the other stories. Warning: OC's nobody knows are in this version.**

 **Don't be too mean. I was a 6th grader. You can poke fun at it though. I know it's bad. ;)**

"Wake up! Please?" I open my eyes and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are standing over me looking worried. "Are you Okay?" Squirrelflight asked. Then, darkness.

I wake up on a bed of moss and feathers. I'm in the warriors den! "Oh! You're awake?" Daisy poked her creamy head in. "Come on out. I'll show you around the camp until Firestar returns." I followed her out. "What's your name," she asked.

"It's Iceshadow," I answered. The camp is a bustle of activity with cats everywhere!

Foxkit bounded up, bouncy as ever. "You're a loner. I'm going to be a Warrior! Do you know any good moves?" he squeaked.

"Go back to the nursery," scolded Daisy.

"Actually, I do know one thing." I said to the kit. I jumped on the side of the wall of the quarry, defying gravity, and ran the circumference of the camp in this way! When I came back to earth, all the apprentices were watching.

"How'd you do that?" Foxkit exclaimed.  
"Can you teach me that?" shouted Hollypaw.

"Please, teach me," called an over excited Icekit and a chorus of "Me To's" lifted to the sky.

The sun was already setting when Foxkit, the last to stay, finally left. Daisy pointed me towards Firestar's den, then returned to the nursery. After I reached the top, Firestar greeted me. "I saw what you did down there."

"I was happy to do it," I answered with a little meow of laughter.

"Well, you can stay as long as you want. I hope you can find it comfortable at Thunderclan," rasped Firestar.

"Thank you." I move toward the entrance.

"Wait," he calls softly. "You seem familiar." he called. "You could stay and come to the gathering in two days."

"I would be honored to come." I called over my shoulder and padded out the entrance. Brambleclaw then escorted me from Firestars den and back to my nest in the warrior's den.

2 Days Later

I'm nearing the edge of Windclan's border and coming up on the tree bridge. Windclan is right behind us. I feel secluded as I dig my claws into the slippery wood and crawl my way over the tree behind Spiderleg and Mousepaw. With my pads back onto the earth I race into the clearing to see what I came for.  
In the clearing, there was a sea of dozens of cat eyes. All amber, green, and blue in one shade or another. My own green eyes blazing with theirs. "Hello." I pivoted on my feet to see who had spoken out. "I'm Bluepath, of Windclan. Are you a loner?" She seemed seriously curious.

"Yah," I said. "I'm Iceshadow."

"The meeting is ready to start," called Firestar.

"Let's sit together." Bluepath put out there.

"Okay," I answered (enthused)! Leopardfire sidles up.

"So Firestar found another outsider?" (Not smug) "I'm Leopardfire, deputy of Mistystar!" He walks on. "I hope to see you two at the next gathering." he calls over his shoulder as he jumps onto the roots with Brambleclaw. His amber/red eyes glowing. Finding a good spot to sit, me and Bluepath settle down and wait.

"All is fine in Shadowclan. We have recently named two new apprentices and they are in training as of now." Blackstar concluded.

"I have gotten my name and nine lives and have chosen Leopardfire as my deputy!" Mistystar beamed as she spoke, as well as Leopardfire. It was Firstar's turn.

"All is well with us as well. We have invited Iceshadow to stay with us and she has taught us knew ways."

"A loner int THunderclan? Haven't you taken in enough?" hissed Onestar.

"We must drive her away," someone announced and in response, two cats jumped on me! The sky grew dark? Bluepath dragged one off as I fought the other with everything I knew in order to keep them at bay. Leopardfire streaked across the clearing to help, but not before a voice called out "Stop!"

Mistystar had called and the leaders were coming over. "Those are Thunderclan moves, but Firestar has taught you nothing? You even smell to deeply of Thunderclan to just be a visitor," she hissed.

"I think it's time to end the gathering," said Firestar, wide eyed.

"I agree" answered Mistystar. Onestar and Blackstar nodded.

"I hope to see you at the next gathering,: called Bluepath as she walked off.  
"I as well,"echoed Leopardfire. The, he was gone to.

"let's go," said Squirrelflight. I followed.

"Iceshadow." someone called under their breath. Brambleclaw had woken me up in the middle of the night. "Firestar wants to talk to you," he said. I followed him to Firestar's den.

"Wait outside if you would please, Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw stepped outside. "The gathering made me think and I was wondering, who was your mother?" he asked.

"Her name is Sasha. Our old home is in a forest over the mountains. We got separated while passing through them." I told him.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Iceshadow, I'm your father!"

"What!" I yelped.

"The gathering made me realize that you're the kit that was stolen from Thunderclan. Spottedleaf and I are your parents." It looked as if he couldn't contain himself as he talked! "Before she died, she asked one of the queens to nurse you because medicine cats can't have kits. After she died, you went missing and we had no idea where you could be. I know now that it was Sasha and that Tigerstar must have told her to." My mind felt like it was to burst but for some reason, I knew it was the truth. "The sun is rising," he said. "Brambleclaw, can you please call a meeting."

Brambleclaw's eyes were wide as he called, "Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather for a meeting." I stepped outside.

"What's all this about?" asked Squirrelflight as I scooched between her and Sandstorm.

"You'll see."

"It has come to my knowledge that we have thought Iceshadow to be nothing but a mere wanderer, but it seems that she is actually Thunderclan." Firestar announced and up went the gasps. "A kit stolen by none other than Sasha! THis happened back at our old home!" Eyes widened as he spoke. Stares were burning into my fur and flesh. Firestar started again. "She knows everything we do and more, which is why, Iceshadow, I name you a warrior." Everyone (including me) was to shocked to cheer. I numbly walked over to Firestar (because I didn't have a mentor) and touched noses.

By then, Brambleclaw started yowling "Iceshadow, Iceshadow!" Everyone joined! I was home!

"Also," called Firestar. "If Sasha is found, I want her captured and dragged back to camp." He bounded down the rock and the meeting was over, but not the news. "Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool. May I see you in my den?" FIrestar called. They followed him in.  
Sandstorm was the first out. When she looked at me, I saw her face. Her ears were tucked back at an odd angle. Her eyes as wide as river stones and glassy, while her mouth was agap! Leafpool was next. She stared at me for a long while, then left. Squirrelflight was sullen when she came out.

"It's getting dark. Let's head into the warriors den," she meekly rasped. I followed, upset with myself.

2 Days Later

I'm on my first dawn patrol! Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Brambleclaw and I are checking Windclan border and this patrol already knew some of my tricks at battle! We were ready for anything but this! I saw a flash of gold in our border. "I'm going to check it out." I said.

"We'll just be marking the border over there," Brackenfur pointed.

"Okay," said Dustpelt. I leaped over a fern and tasted the air. Something was wrong! Suddenly, someone jumped me. They clawed at my haunches. I let out a screech and rolled over, knocking my attacker off! It was Sasha.

"I knew you would join your father one day. Now you will join your mother," she hissed and I slashed her muzzle. I heard my clanmates coming but it seemed that someone else had come to help! Sasha had me pinned down, her claws on my neck when Bluepath rushed in and bowled Sasha over and pinned her down!

"Thank Starclan you came!" I exclaimed while getting up.

"I would have been sorry if I didn't," she gasped.

"You got Sasha!" exclaimed Brackenfur, who was just coming up.  
"More like she got me," I announced.

"Let's get her back to camp," said Brambleclaw. No one asked why Bluepath was here.

Back at camp, Sasha kept hissing threats that a Loner Army was to attack Thunderclan! I was the only one who believed it to be true. Firestar's family was still too much in shock and I was still the new cat. But, I was right.

3 days after we captured Sasha, it happened! Strange cats poured off the walls and through the tunnel! Sasha had broken out of her prison. She was running at me yowling, "Iceshadow must die. Capture the others." to her companions. In a rush, all the strange cats (or most of them) surged toward me in an angry rush. 4 cats bowled me over and pinned me down! Sasha slunk over to me where I struggled, helpless! None of my clanmates could help even if they wanted to. They were all captured. "Go join your mother," she whispered to me. "Let Firestar feel the loss I felt with Tigerstar," she announced. The loners cheered.

"No," wailed Firestar from where he was held! Sasha laid her claws on my throat.

"Stop," came a shout. It was Bluepath and Leopardfire! Riverclan and Windclan cats streamed in. Leopardfire charged over and knocked Sasha off. Bluepath and Leopardfire covered me as I got up. One by one the Thunderclan cats were freed, and loners started to flee. I saw Sasha break through the crowd and lunge at me. I swatted her away with a paw. She got up and jumped. Leopardfire knocked her away. She tried swatting but Bluepath blocked. She knew she was licked. We were one.

"Retreat," shouted a black tom. All the loners started streaming through the tunnel. Sasha started but stopped.

"You WILL die, Iceshadow. I will be back." and with that, she was gone.  
The camp was in shambles. Even though the attack was meant for me to die, I was the only Thunderclan cat uninjured. I got to work fixing the tunnel while Leafpool and Jaypaw bustled around wounded cats. BLuepath and Leopardfire helped.

"How did you guys know to come?" I asked. "We both were checking each other's borders when we heard screeching," said Leopardfire.

"We figured it had to do with you, so we came," concluded Bluepath.

"It's a good thing you did. Sasha would have had me as fresh kill if it wasn't for you," I told them.  
"What are friends for?" said Bluepath, and they led their clanmates home.

 **Wow. That's it. Except for a bunch of spelling fixes to make it understandable, this is the exact original. Punctuation and all. The original name was Sasha's Revenge. Now that I've typed this, I wish I had found it earlier. JUST KIDDING! That was horrible. But now both you and I know how this started. I never knew how obsessed with exclamation marks I was. Hope this wasn't a complete waste of everyone's time. Who knows, maybe someone found it interesting. I'll see everyone (Hopefully) next week with the next chapter of Traveler Rising and first chapter of Traveler Falling. Until then, see you! ;)**


End file.
